The Right Partner
by MB234
Summary: Steve Rogers tries to adjusts to the 21st century. Events occur sometime during the Avengers era, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Captain America fanfic so bear with me. I promise it'll get good, I have some big stuff planned, please review and let me know what you think. Also please check out my other stories! Thanks, enjoy!  
><strong>

The Right Partner

Steve Rogers trudged through the darkened Brooklyn neighborhood, trying to get to his apartment, disgruntled by the fact that he barely recognized his surroundings.

For goodness sake this was Brooklyn, his home turf, he should know this place like the back of his hand...and yet he could identify almost nothing.

After spending the day at the S.H.E.I.L.D. head quarters Steve was beat, and coming home to unfamiliar surroundings was not helping. Steve decided he needed a drink, even if he couldn't feel the buzz.

He slowly made his way to his favorite bar, a retro style hole in the wall that Steve bet you could walk right by if you weren't looking. But Steve was looking. Steve was looking at everything; he needed to see, to discover all the things he had missed in nearly 70 years. Jesus, 70 years. Had he really been asleep that long? Everything around him screamed in confirmation.

On the way he noticed multiple convenient stores, a MacDonald's and something called a night club - a loud, dark establishment with scantily clad women and rambunctious men that reeked of alcohol stumbling out of it in steady streams.

Finally Steve reached the bar, feeling a wave of relief flood over him as he stepped inside the dimly lit interior. Nowadays it was the little consistencies, the small day to day regularity that Steve reveled in. He scanned the bar, noting the other 2 occupants - regulars like him, but more importantly noting the pretty spirited young waitress that usually worked the late shift.

He slid into his regular booth, settling into the soft black leather and resting his elbows on the worn dark brown table, trying not to sneak glances at her.

He didn't even know her name but Steve was drawn to her, something about the pretty brunette both comfortably familiar and refreshingly modern.

She was partially turned towards him, flipping through receipts. Her long bronze hair gleaming with golden streaks in the low light, falling in ringlets to the bottom of her shoulder blades, the light bouncing of her long slender legs as she leaned over the bar counter.

She looked over and noticed him, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile of recognition.

She strode over to him, notepad and pen in tote, a bright smile on her face. "Hey there Frank. What can I get you tonight?"

Steve smiled, she had been calling him Frank ever since the first time he had come in a month ago, and while he didn't quite understand it he liked it. "Just the regular please- oh but instead of a coke I'll take a beer, whatever's on tap is fine."

She smiled and scribbled for a second, "Got it. Burger-well done with a side of fries, extra mayo and a beer" she read his order back to him, pausing slightly and glancing at him when she got to the beer part. "Feeling adventurous?" she playfully questioned.

Steve grinned at ran a hand through his sandy hair, replying "It's been one of those days". She chuckled and gave him an insightful look, her bright green eyes sparkling, as she replied "I'm sorry to say I know the feeling. I'll be right back with your order" she said with a soft smile and walked to the back of the bar, towards the kitchens.

Steve exhaled, releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. It really had been one of those days, when something seemed to be off and nothing seemed to be right.

He chided himself on his inexperience with women…again.

He never seemed to catch a break. First no girls would even look his way, and then when one finally had, duty called and he ended up being encased in ice for 70 years.

Talk about a run of bad luck. For once Steve wanted a normal relationship that doesn't end in a frigid prison.

Unfortunately having a 'normal' relationship meant that he'd have to make the first move, something he had virtually no experience doing.

Just then she walked up with his order, plopping down a hot plate and the mug of beer in front of him, "Here you go Frank. Enjoy"

_Say something!_ Steve thought.

"Thanks" he hesitated before he continued, "Hey, by the way, why do you call me Frank? That's not my name".

She smiled and leaned against the table, "Oh, you know, Frank Sinatra. You kind of have that old-timey feel to you, and you seem like an old soul, so I thought it fit. What's your real name?" she replied.

Steve grinned and stuck out his hand for her to shake "Steve. Steve Rogers". She smiled and slipped her small hand into his large warm one, shaking his hand.

"Steve" she echoed, rolling the syllable off her tongue, "It suits you. Well, better than Frank anyway. I'm Emma" she said, wearing that bright smile that caused her freckled nose to wrinkle slightly and scooting into the seat across from him.

"Nice to meet you Emma. Slow night?" Steve replied glancing around the almost empty bar.

"Yeah. It's been one of those days" Emma replied flashing him a teasing look, "but seriously this place has been dead all month. People just don't wanna come in anymore. I guess the old world has lost its appeal" she said, absently tracing the scarred patterns on the table from years of scorching plates and coaster less drinks with a finger as she spoke.

Steve replied, "Well not to me."

Emma looked up into his eyes, a smile blooming on her lips.

Two hours and three beers later they were still sitting there talking, getting to know each other. Emma suddenly looked up, surprised by the empty restaurant that greeted her. Checking the clock on the wall she suddenly stood, "Oh I didn't realize how late it was, I have to close up!"

Steve stood then too, saying "Oh well, I liked this, I-I mean it was fun. We should do it again sometime", trying not to seem too desperate, but still wanting to see her again.

Emma stopped collecting the dishes off of the table and looked at him; her green eyes flickering to his deep blue ones as she answered, "Yeah. We should" she bit her lip and hesitated before continuing, "Here lend me your phone" she held out her hand.

It took Steve a second to remember what she meant, that small lump of metal called a cell phone that he often saw passerby's busily chatting away on and that he had somewhere on him.

Nick Fury insisted he have it on him at all times in case of an emergency. He patted the pockets of his leather jacket, then his jeans, finally discovering it in his back pocket.

He handed it over to her awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do with it.

Sure he knew he basics, how to turn it on, search through the contacts and make a call, but he wasn't exactly racking up minutes. Honestly, who did he have to call?

Emma smiled and busily typed something, then handed it back to him, his 'cell' now one contact heavier.

For a moment they both stood there, smiling at each other like idiots, then with shy glances and nervous laughs they said goodnight.

As Steve walked home he couldn't help but be happy, even proud. Finally Steve has stepped up and _said _something, and damnit it had been amazing. In a world where everything felt like it was out of his control it was incredible to have something, no matter how seemingly insignificant, that he could take charge of.

He wanted this, whatever it was, to be done right. Now Steve just had to work up the guts to actually call her. Something told him this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the good reviews and encouragement, it means a lot! Please check out my other story and my profile, thank you so much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Captain America, S.H.E.L.D, the Avengers, or anything else marvel related. Emma and the plot are my own.

Steve awoke the next morning, opening his eyes as his internal clock signaled his body to wake up. The bedroom ceiling of his quiet little townhouse greeted him, the ceiling an eggshell white, the walls a warm brown.

The window next to his bed was filtering in patches of yellow sunlight, most of the rays being blocked by light blue curtains fixed above the frame.

He drew the white comforter off of himself, passing a small study on his way to the stairs.

As Steve descended he realized that last night was the first time he'd had a dreamless sleep, let alone slept through the night. Usually he was plagued by dreams filled with warfare, explosions, and general chaos. Even worse were the quiet dreams, the ones where he was sitting in that long gone bar with Peggy, imagining what could have been.

Now as he opened the fridge and fixed himself a small breakfast he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe it was because of Emma, maybe he was finally moving on.

He got ready, pulling on a red plaid button up over a white tee, khaki slacks, and boots. On his way out grabbed his leather jacket – making sure his cell phone was in the pocket, and his motorbike, enhanced by Tony Stark.

Within minutes he was flying towards the Brooklyn Bridge and weaving his way through Manhattan traffic, trying to get to the Avengers mansion.

Later that day in the basement gym of the Avengers mansion Steve smashed his fist into the punching bag, hearing it rattle on its chain before settling. He wailed a series of crushing blows, nearly breaking the metal that kept the bag vertical.

He was in the mansion, three floors into the basement. Sure there was a sparkly new gym upstairs, but with all its shiny metal buttons and complicated machines he usually just ended up confused.

This gym he actually knew how to use, the only drawback of such 'outdated' equipment was that he had to be extra careful not to break anything.

Nonetheless he liked it down here. He came here whenever he wanted a break or if he just needed to think.

Today was definitely one of those days. His cell phone was practically burning a hole in his pocket.

While he wanted to call, what if his 'technological impairments', as Bruce called them, got in the way of his relationship. Did he even want a relationship? He had too many thoughts buzzing around in his head, he needed to get organized.

So being the practical product of wartime society, Steve made a pros and cons list.

On the one hand starting a relationship with Emma would help him adjust to the 21st century. He would have someone to share his life with. Plus he was just plain lonely.

But on the other hand there was the whole super soldier, asleep for 70 years thing. How would he even begin to explain that? Would it freak her out? It sure as hell freaked him out.

All these worries were still gnawing at him as he entered the rec room of the mansion. He grabbed a bottled water and sunk down into one of the large leather couches.

Soon after Tony Stark strolled in, talking excitedly with Bruce Banner, raving about some gadget they had just perfected, "this new design will harness the energy of the cube, if we can ever find it, and concentrate it into one fixed beam of pure power channeling it-"

Natasha interrupted him from the other side of the room where she was polishing her extremely diverse collection of guns and knives, "yes, yes we get it Tony, you're a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and all that. Now please shut up", and with that she threw a small handheld blade straight into the bulls eye of a dart board on the opposite wall.

Clint laughed as he got up and retrieved the knife, returning to the round oak table where he and Natasha currently sat.

"Touchy" Tony said as he sat down next to Steve. Steve was still preoccupied with his list of pros and cons that when he heard Tony Starks ever booming voice say in his ear, "Steve, my man, you look worried. Who's the girl?" it took him a second to realize that Starks was kidding.

Steve quickly attempted to hide his embarrassment by trying to leave by Tony pulled him back down, "Wait, wait, wait. Is there really a girl?" Steve's silence seemed to be all the answer Tony needed, as he immediately went off on a tangent, "Way to go Stevey boy, finally! What's her name? I've got to say the girls these days, they just don't compare to the girls in your age. Man, I bet those broads were classy, and those red lips…mmm."

Steve just shook his head, refusing to answer. Tony did not need to know the details of his personal life.

Bruce popped his head back into the rec room saying, "Hey where's Thor, his arm plate is fixed and he needs to try it on for size"

Tony answered him "Oh I don't know, off wrestling some oxen somewhere" Tony turned back to Steve, "more importantly, this girl. Is she pretty?"

Thankfully before Steve could answer Natasha stepped in and said "Oh Tony leave him alone, he doesn't need a round of twenty questions from you" then she addressed Steve as she led him out of the rec room, "besides I've been meaning to ask you for a favor. The last time Thor tried to blow a bubble with chewing gum he knocked out a window of my room" Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve's bewildered face, "it's a long story, anyway now the window is off its hinges, could you fix it for me?"

"Sure, lead the way" Steve replied.

"So is there really a girl?" Natasha asked, smirking up at Steve. He rubbed the back of his neck as they rounded the corner and walked along the hallway that led to her private rooms. "Yeah, there is, and man she's great. Actually could I get some advice?"

"Yeah or course" Natasha replied as she punched a code into the keypad and opened the door.

"Well, last night I finally talked to her and we had this great conversation, and at the end of the night she gave me her phone number, don't get me wrong I'm thrilled, but I- I don't want to start something"

"that you can't finish" Natasha completed as she nodded and led him through to her bathroom, showing him the broken window, then continued "or worse gets her killed. That makes total sense, but at some point you have to ask yourself, how long do you want to be alone?"

Steve used his fingers to screw the nails back in place and popped the window back into place as Natasha said, "Take it from a fellow 'lone wolf', if you get the chance to meet someone special, take it, no regrets. Trust me, forever is a lot less lonely when you have someone to share it with. Give her a call"

Later Steve was sitting on his bed, flipping through his contacts, stopping when he got to the one he was looking for, Emma Milton. His heart hammered as he pressed the small green dial button.

_Here goes_, Steve thought, _remember Steve, be charming_. One ring, two rings, three rings, _Oh god what if she doesn't pick up!_

"Hello?" said a soft feminine voice on the other end, Emma's voice. She answered!

"Hey, Emma, It's Steve, from the bar" He crossed his fingers.

"Steve! Of course, how are you?" she answered, her voice cheery.

"I'm great, listen I was wondering if you'd want to uhm" _Remember, suave, charming. Did folks still go dancing?_ Steve thought, "get a drink or something tomorrow, if you're free?"

"Yeah I would love that, actually tomorrow would be perfect, I know this great place in Manhattan that I think you'll like" Emma replied.

"Oh great! I'll pick you up, say 7 tomorrow night?"

Emma gave him the address of her townhouse and bid him goodnight. Steve hung up, practically walking on air. Steve made his way to the bathroom, flipping on the light and turning on the shower.

Quickly stripping off his clothes he caught sight of himself in the mirror. It had been a long time since he'd actually stopped and looked at the effects of the super soldier serum. Now as he looked at his changed body he couldn't help but think, where had that kid who got beat up almost every day, who never got a date, where did he go?

A formerly scrawny, thin upper body was replaced by a smooth broad chest, strong sturdy shoulders, a six pack stomach. Skinny reed like arms replaced by thick muscular biceps and forearms. Short stout legs exchanged for long powerful calves and thighs.

But it was in the eyes where the most change had occurred.

They were still the same clear blue, but there was a grim determination present now. His eyes had seen the effects of war, the blood spilt, the lives lost. He wanted to talk to someone, to tell them everything that he remembered, everything in his nightmares.

Would Emma be that person?

Guess he would find out tomorrow, 7 o'clock. What do you wear on a date? Steve sighed and decided that was a whole 'other issue that he would deal with tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, I've been swamped lately, but I took a much needed break to sit down and write this chapter. I really liked how this one came out, so please send me any feedback you have, Enjoy!**

Emma Milton ran a brush through her shiny bronze hair, separating a section of her supple strands and fastening it back with a sparkly pin.

She rose from her vanity mirror and smoothed the white satin of her halter neck dress, black heels clicking on the hardwood floor of her town house as she moved to the hallway that led to the front door.

Her heart hammered a mile a minute in her chest, just like it had every time she saw Steve. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She had noticed him right away the first time he came in; usually her only customers were elderly people looking for a taste of the good old days. There was the occasional large bout of customers, but mostly the cozy restaurant stayed quiet, just the way she liked it. She liked to keep to herself.

Until that day about a month ago, she'd been working her regular shift when a tall handsome man had lumbered in, and the look on his face was as though he'd just walked into heaven.

She had gone up to that corner booth and taken his order, amazed by his humble personality and old fashioned good looks. But more than that the fact that he didn't ask a million questions and seemed content to just be alone, a trait few rarely had anymore.

And so it was for nearly every day in the weeks succeeding. Until finally they'd had a real sit down conversation. He was adorable and charming in that honest, innocent sort of way, and even better he seemed like he actually wanted to get to know her.

So here she was, applying peach lipstick, about to go on a date with Steve Rogers.

Suddenly the doorbell rang; she took a deep breath, strolled to the door and opened it.

Steve was standing there, looking fresh and handsome in a sleek navy button down paired with tan trousers.

In his hand he was holding a bouquet of flowers, carnations, white with a deep pink blush at the tips.

"Hi" he said, grinning down at her. She smiled back up at him; "Hey" she replied as she took the flowers and closing her front door followed him out to where a cab was waiting, "you look handsome"

Steve smiled and opened the car door for her saying "Thank you. You look beautiful also"

They got in, Steve shutting the door behind them. Emma leaned forward and quietly gave the cabbie the address to the place in Manhattan, then leaned back into her seat when the guy nodded in acknowledgment.

"So Steve, do you like dancing? This place is incredible, live swing band and everything. I've been there once before with some girlfriends, it's got a great atmosphere" Emma said, crossing her legs towards him.

_Oh man, not dancing_ Steve thought, saying "You wanna know a secret?"

Emma tilted her head, nodding.

Steve leaned in, a sheepish smile on his face "I can't dance. I-I don't know how. I just never learned"

Emma smiled back and replied, "Now do you wanna know a secret"

"Well, yeah"

"No one really knows how to dance. And those who do only like to show off. Besides all there really is to it is swaying to the music. As long as you can hear a beat, you'll be fine" Emma laughed at the nervous look still on Steve's face and continued "Don't worry, I'll teach you"

As they pulled up to the restaurant, bluesy Jazz pouring out of it, the dim lighting casting a yellow-orange glow on the street, Steve was struck by how much he actually wanted to be here. For once, he didn't want to just go back to his place and brood. He was happy.

Emma took his hand, her palm warm and soft, as they walked in.

They were seated at table close to the dance floor, upon which multiple couples were swinging to the lively music, looking like they were having the time of their lives.

The ambiance of the place had him totally relaxed, and he listened with patience as Emma told him about her childhood, her high school and college years, how she'd been somewhat of a recluse, preferring quiet nights to loud noisy party, much like Steve himself enjoyed.

In turn Steve told her about how he got picked on a lot, leaving out the part of how it was nearly 70 years ago, and about how all he wanted to do was help his country. He even told her about his very brief dabble in the fine arts and how he thought he was going to become an illustrator. He had to be careful not to slip up and say something that he didn't wish to explain. He wanted to tell her the truth about him, and he would, but not right now.

He was finally on a proper date; he didn't want to screw it up.

Suddenly the band started a nice slow song. Emma turned to him, a sexy little smile on her face. She got up and held out her hand to Steve, saying "Steve Rogers, may I have this dance?"

There went his plan for not screwing up. He was sure to step on her feet at least 10 times before the song was over.

Steve looked at her, anxiety all over his face. She smiled warmly and said, "Come on. You're in good hands, I promise"

With a sigh he slipped his hand into hers and allowed himself to be led on the dance floor.

She stopped near the edge, far enough away from the other slow dancing couples that they could have some privacy.

Steve noticed her hair had a pretty golden bronze sheen to it, light patterns bouncing off her shiny locks.

Damn really was a knockout.

"Okay" she was saying as they faced each other, "So your hands go here, on my waist", she said guiding his hands so they nestled into the dip of her waist, just above the flare of her hips, Steve visibly gulping when he touched her. Her flesh was warm under the sleek satin of her dress.

"Then my hands go around your neck" she continued, slowly snaking her hands up from where they rested on his forearms, past think biceps and sturdy shoulders, to rest to the nape of his neck, her fingers playing in his thick hair, "now sway, just move in time to the music" she said, her voice hushed and silky.

So they did, gently swinging side to side, the peaceful lull of her body and the music calming his hammering heart.

The top of her head was close to his face, the sweet scent of her hair wafting up to him, intoxicating in its femininity. He had never really been this close to a woman. It was nice, comfortable.

"Guess what" she whispered in his ear.

"What?" he answered, grinning.

"You're dancing", Steve could hear the smile in her voice.

He chuckled softly, "well I had a very talented teacher"

She laughed and leaned her hear against his shoulder. Steve could feel the vibrations rippling down through her chest as she quietly hummed along with the band.

The music slowly ebbed and they pulled back to look at each other, faces inches apart. Her green eyes had a soft glow in the low light, almost like they were shining on their own.

"See, now was that so bad?" Emma said looking up at him.

"Not bad at all" Steve replied, voice low and gravely.

Man he wanted to kiss her, especially now as she was gazing up at him with heavily lidded eyes, her lips looking full and inviting.

He bent his head lower, their lips almost touching. Her intoxicating scent swirled around him, the drowsy warmth of her skin pulling him closer. God, he could practically feel the energy crackling in the air.

He felt the pressure of her slender fingers on the back of his neck as she pulled him to her, and then they were kissing.

Emma slid a hand down Steve's chest, savoring the gentle touch of his lips to hers.

It was a kiss like a question, a soft imploring question, but one to which her body answered a resounding yes.

As the last couple notes of the piano chimed they separated, Steve leaning his forehead against Emma's.

"Glad we got the goodnight kiss out of the way" Emma said laughing, "That was probably the best one I've ever had"

Steve laughed with her as they walked hand in hand back to their table "ditto, here's to teaching me how to dance" he said raising his beer bottle in a toast.

Emma laughed and clinked her beer with his, smiling Steve's favorite smile that wrinkled her nose.

Late that night

Steve tossed and turned, submerged in slumber and deep within a nightmare.

He is in a long dark hall, tha walls seeming to cave in around him.

This hall seems familiar, something about the lights striking a match in his memories. Steve slowly stalks down the hallway, listening.

There are muffled voices coming from the room at the end of the hallway, an eerie bluish white light issuing from the room.

Steve carefully creeps up to the door, and peers into the room.

Inside there were three figures, two of them he recognized, and one he didn't.

Emma was captured, her hands cuffed in front of her, her eyes burning with fury as they focused on Schmidt.

Schmidt is pacing the room, his long black coat flapping around his ankles as he pivoted back and forth in front of Emma. What was she doing with Schmidt? He had to help her.

He tries to move, to run to her but his feet won't budge. It is like they are glued to the floor.

Schmidt and Emma are talking, but it was like hearing underwater, Steve just can't make out the words. Suddenly Schmidt stopps pacing and raises his fist to Emma, as though to strike her, but a blinding light bursts forth, startling Steve.

He bolted up, out of sleep, shouting out Emma's name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support! Theres a nice twist in this chapter and it sets the scene for future adventures. I have big things planned, stay tuned!** **Enjoy! **

"No peeking" Steve said, a teasing note in his voice, as he guided Emma, his hands over her eyes, onto the roof of his town house where he had a special surprise waiting.

She giggled and said "Steve, really, I don't need any big fancy presents for my birthday"

"Well it's not every day a gal turns twenty six" Steve replied

Emma laughed and said "Yeah, yeah, when I turn the big 5-0, then I can have a birthday bash"

"Hmm well for now, will this do?" Steve said softly, removing his hands to reveal a small candlelit table set for two.

Emma gasped as she took in the romantic little scene, and marveling at the display before her she said, "Steve, did you do all this?"

Steve blushed, "Yeah, do you like it?" he asked

"Like it", Emma replied, "I love it! It's beautiful"

Emma had come over to Steve's place for her birthday under the pretense of cake and movies and she got a deluxe romantic dinner.

It had been about a month since their first date and still her heart flip flopped in her chest as she saw what Steve had done for her.

She turned back to him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss, "thank you" she whispered, smiling.

Steve grinned and led her over to the table, where he pulled back her chair and then took a seat himself.

"So I ah got you a present" Steve said, reaching underneath his seat to retrieve a package, which he slid across the table to Emma, "Open it" he said.

She shot Steve a smile and slipped her fingers under the tape at the edges, tearing open one end. It was thin and rectangle shaped, like a book. She removed he paper to reveal an...unexpected gift. She ran her fingers over the glossy cover saying, "I-It's a comic book"

The heading read: 'Captain America Comics 45 thrilling pages of Captain America, sentential of our shores, plus other great features!'

Caught off guard Emma didn't know what to say, but Steve spoke "That's Captain America on the cover. He was a really popular guy back in the 40s, but no one knows that the comics were based off a real person."

"Yeah I recognize it, my nephew reads his comics all the time. But what does Captain America have to do with me"

_Much more than you know_ Steve thought.

"Do you know the story?" Steve asked.

Emma nodded and recited it to him, getting everything surprisingly accurate.

When she was finished Steve hesitantly said, "What would you think if I told you that all of that is true, and he was trapped in ice for nearly 70 years but has recently been awakened to find the world drastically changed"

He waited, trying to gauge her reaction.

She was silent for a second, the spoke "Well I'd supposed he'd be lonely. Really lonely. And I guess he'd be trying to adjust. But Steve, I still don't understand -" She trailed off as she thought; Steve could practically see the gears working in her head.

Steve spoke slowly at first, but gaining speed until he was rambling "Emma, I'm Captain America, or at least I was, I mean I still am but things are complicated now. It's been so long - I don't know if the public even knows who I am. But the point is that I was injected with a super soldier serum and I do fight for America"

Emma was silent, then let out a relieved laugh, "Oh my gosh, I thought it was gonna be so much worse, like maybe you were a comic book addict or had a strange fetish. How did I not see it? I mean for crying out loud, everything about you practically screams super soldier!" she joked, smiling at him.

In that moment Steve felt as though a fifty pound weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was incredible to share this with someone, and have them take it so well.

"But there's more. When I woke up I was completely disoriented and confused and I was taken in by this team of special people, we're called the Avengers, and I sort of fight evil"

"Like, on a regular basis?" Emma asked, her eyes sparkling as she leaned forward across the table.

Steve laughed, "Yeah kind of, mostly it's just training though. This team, they're pretty amazing. I mean I haven't been on my feet for that long but they've made me feel welcome. And then there's you, how amazing you've been" He paused when he realized he'd said that aloud. That was supposed to have stayed in his head.

Emma blushed and smiled, "I've helped you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" Steve said leaning forward, "Em I don't know where I would be right now if I hadn't met you. You helped me with things I didn't even know I needed help with"

They both laughed warmly.

Emma looked up into his eyes, then away as she said "Steve I'm glad you told me this. Be-Because" she paused, seemingly unable to meet his eyes as she continued "I have a secret too"

Steve raised his eyebrows, no that he definitely wasn't expecting. He had thought he was the only one with something to divulge.

"There's a reason I'm a waitress, and that I prefer to be alone most of the time. I'm not exactly…normal, just keep an open mind" she rose from her seat and walked to where there Steve had strung up lights above them. Steve joined her, a confused look on his face.

"I want to show you something, remember, open mind" She said

Steve nodded, wondering what all this was about.

She raised her hand to a light bulb, touching a single fingertip to the bulb. For a second nothing happened, but then the light flickered and the dimed. It seemed to flow out of the glass and entwine around Emma's fingers, twisting and shimmering. When the entire bulb was drained Emma held what looked like raw energy in her hand. It curled in her pal and danced around her slender digits, the particles sparking slightly when they collided together.

She looked sheepishly up at him, noting his dropped jaw and wide eyes.

She pressed her fingers back onto the glass; the molecules were soon flowing back into the light bulb, the glass immediately glowing back to life.

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his and said, "I can control energy. I'm like an all purpose outlet" she said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

She waited but Steve was silent, his brow furrowing as he thought.

"Steve, please say something" she said.

He looked down at her and said "I'm sorry I'm just trying to process all this. This is unexpected"

"I know its alot, but we all have secrets right? I'm trusting you with mine, like you trusted me with yours. No one else knows but me, and now you. What I can do, it's dangerous" she said.

"So how does it work" he said as they walked back to the table.

"Well I've never really looked into it, it's undetectable unless I come into contact with an electric current and consciously decide to control it. I cannot create energy, only control it. Why do you think I write everything down? I mean I can touch electrical appliances; I just have to be careful. I prefer not to use computers but I've learned to manage it."

"When did it start?"

"When I was a child. I guess I was born with it but it didn't manifest itself until puberty. It was quite a shock, literally" she paused before continuing, "are you freaked out?"

Steve laughed lightly, "No, I'm not" he answered, laughing lightly "damn what a pair we make"

She laughed "A super soldier and electrical outlet"

"The prettiest outlet I've ever seen" Steve said, his eyes blazing into her.

Emma blushed and looked down.

"Em, I want you to meet the Avengers, my team. I think they can help you, with your ability"

"My ability" she repeated "I've never looked at it that way - as a skill I mean. I'd like to understand it, to know what's going on in my body"

"Don't worry, Bruce and Tony will be able to figure out the details" Steve said.

"Who's Bruce, and who's Tony?" Emma asked.

They're Avengers" Steve answered, "Tony Stark is Iron Man, and kind of a prick if I do say so myself. BruceBanner is a scientist and the Hulk"

"And they can help me understand my, ability" she asked, smiling at the word.

"Yes, I think so" Steve replied.

"Does this involve tests?" Emma asked warily.

"Not if I can help it. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" Steve said, looking so much like a superhero then that Emma had to laugh.

She raised her glass to Steve for a toast, "to the weirdo's" she said, smiling wide.

Steve laughed as they clinked glasses, thinking this was possibly the best night of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry (again) for the wait, but I really like how this chapter turned out! Things are getting interesting now, can you say cliff hanger? Lol please enjoy, let me know what you think, thanks!**

Emma nervously patted at her hair, fussing over the supple shiny strands. Steve looked over at her and smiled, quietly taking her hand, "Relax," he said "you look beautiful"

Emma smiled back, "You have to say that, you're my boyfriend"

They both grinned happily at her acknowledgment of their relationship. They were slowly descending in the elevator of the Avengers Mansion, headed towards the break room where everyone was assembled.

Steve was bringing her here to the mansion for Bruce to examine her, to help her better understand her powers. He could tell she was nervous, he couldn't blame her.

The elevator doors opened with a short ding and Emma drew in a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator. Steve led her down the hallway, passing large windows streaming in daylight that made light squares on the lushly carpeted floor.

Finally they stopped in front of an innocent looking white door labeled 'Rec Room'. Steve gave Emma's hand a light squeeze before he opened the door and stepped inside.

In the large open room all the Avengers were scattered, Tony and Thor on the couch, Natasha and Clint seated at the oak table in the corner, and Bruce absent.

Emma spread a smile on her face as all heads swiveled towards her. Steve's hand felt like an anchor keeping her from running out of the room.

They all looked so surreal, a room full of perfect superheroes. The men all tall and robust and the one woman lush and beautiful. The dark haired man sitting on the couch rose immediately when his eyes fell upon her. He sauntering towards her, a wide easy grin on his face as he held out his hand to her, "I'm Tony Starks. Miss Milton, I'm afraid I haven't heard nearly enough about you. Welcome to the mansion"

Emma smiled and bit back a laugh at the obvious game he was trying to put on her.

Before Tony could say anything else a huge blond man stood up from his place at the couch and strode over to her, looking her up and down as though she were a signpost in his path.

"Is this your woman?" Thor asked with his usual disregard for social etiquette.

Steve, having learned early on to ignore the majority of what Thor says, just sighed and replied "yes, but we came here looking for Bruce, have any of you seen him?"

Natasha stood up and said "yes, but he's nerding out in his lab, I can go get him if you'd like"

Steve replied, "Please, thank you Natasha"

As she passed him she whispered low in his ear, "she's much prettier than you described Steve"

Steve smiled as she walked out, leading Emma to the now vacant couch.

A couple minutes later Bruce walked in; papers filling his arms, glasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose. Bruce scanned the room, eyeing Steve in that way he always did, like Steve was an experiment, a successful one, but an experiment nonetheless. "Hey Steve, Emma" Bruce said nodding towards them both and gesturing for them to follow him out of the room, "I've gotten my lab ready, no intrusive tests of course, but a series of monitors that will hopefully help you understand this condition of yours" Bruce said as he led them down the hall and into a shiny modern lab, beakers and tray tables glinting in the daylight.

Bruce plunked down his folders and papers onto a large cluttered desk as he continued addressing Emma, "now Steve hasn't given me the specifics so if you could fill me in that would be great"

Emma glanced at Steve and proceeded to show Bruce what she'd show Steve on the rooftop.

Bruce's jaw literally dropped open for a second until he composed himself and told Emma to get onto the table in the center of the room.

Steve thought Bruce had handled it well, but he noticed that Bruce was looking at Emma the way he usually looked at Steve, like an experiment.

Bruce brought over a machine that looked very similar to a heart monitor and attached several wires to various points on Emma's head, neck, arms, and torso.

Nothing intrusive, Bruce had said, so far he had kept his word.

Steve leaned against the far wall and kept a wary eye on the process as Bruce took the lamp from his desk and placed it on the edge of the table where Emma sat. The various lines on the monitor all remained flat, exempt for the one monitoring her heart beat, that one steadily rose and fell as her pulse beat on.

"So this machine will record the electrical impulses that go through your body as you manipulate the current from the lamp" Bruce switched on the lamp "when you're ready" he said and took a step back.

Emma took a breath and placed one hand underneath the light bulb. Her eyes closed and the reaction happened almost immediately. The lines on the monitor started spiking; however her heart beat stayed exactly the same.

The energy crackled through her fingers and snaked up her wrist to curl and coil around her forearm. The energy meters went crazy, spiking erratically as the electricity flowed out of the bulb and into Emma's body.

Her eyes still closed, her brow slightly furrowed, Emma held the energy there in her hand for while before releasing it back into the light bulb.

When Emma opened her eyes Bruce was openmouthed and speechless, "Wow" Bruce stuttered, '"that was…wow" Bruce's mind seemed to kick into gear after a moment. "If I could take a cell sample, like a fingernail, then I could analyze the cellular structure and what the current does in the cellular level-"

"Okay Bruce, no nerd talk please, just do what you think is best. I'm trusting your judgment" Steve said.

So after about three hours of very long barely pronounceable words from Bruce, blood being draw and cellular samples being taken Emma was one step closer to understanding her…ability. It was still so odd for her to think of it like that.

After years of trying to control it, trying to hide it away from the world, it was wonderfully refreshing to have someone like Steve who wanted to be there for her and help her embrace her powers.

Emma said goodnight to Steve and after a long goodnight kiss that momentarily took her breath away she stepped into her townhouse, closing the door behind her.

She was so swept up in the events of the day that she missed that something was slightly off. Maybe it was the subtle shift in the air, the pile of mail on the counter slightly out of place, a change in the temperature.

Nonetheless Emma did not notice. She waltzed into her bedroom, slipping off her shoes as she entered. Suddenly a strong malicious arm snaked around her waist, holding her to a large unmoving chest, the foreign presence telling her instincts to run. But she couldn't get away. She struggled valiantly to escape, but the intruder held her with inhuman strength. Then a strange smelling cloth was pressed against her nose and mouth and suddenly the room was blurring, her vision spotting and fading. Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab Bruce Banner was bent over his desk, rechecking his results. Bruce hadn't been this worked up about a discovery since he himself had been affected by gamma rays.<p>

Emma's blood was astounding, as were her cells. It was like everything in her body was adapted for carrying energy.

The power she was capable of and the awful things she could do if that power was abused.

Bruce could only hope that when the time came, for everyone's sake, she made the right choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait (yet again) but I had to straighten out the plot for thee next few chapters and trust me, its getting good :) Enjoy! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

"What do you mean Emma's missing?" Bruce asked as Steve paced nervously around the break room.

"I mean that she's gone, vanished" Steve said in an anxious voice, "It's been three days since I last saw her. She hasn't called; her mail is piling up, her apartments deserted. Something doesn't seem right"

"So do you think whoever took Emma knows how much she means to you?" Tony asked.

"Probably" Steve leaned against a table and put his head into his hands, "that makes this so much worse"

'Okay Steve before you get into one of your 'it's all my fault' funks, let's think. Who hates Steve so much he is willing to kill and has personal vendetta against Captain America?" Natasha said, addressing the team gathered around.

"Shmidt" Steve said after a pause, his voice full of hate.

"Bless you" said Tony Starks.

"No" Steve replied shaking his head, "Johann Shmidt was the leader of a terrorist organization called HYDRA. He is a cold and ruthless murderer. He would stop at nothing to kill me. I wouldn't put it past him to target Emma to get to me. That bastard!" Steve slammed his fist down onto the table surface, causing the surface to rattle.

Clapping an oversized hand onto Steve's shoulder Thor boomed. "Do not fret Steve; we shall retrieve your woman. Feeble hearted is the man who would steal another's woman and not face his enemy himself"

"Shmidt is not a man. He's something much worse" Steve said in a quiet angry voice.

* * *

><p>Emma's mind groggily rose to consciousness, her eyes slowly opened, her vision blurring as she tried to focus. It took her a minute to remember what had happened, and why she felt so dazed.<p>

She had just gotten home from meeting the Avengers, a foreign presence in her townhouse, a strong malicious arm around her waist holding her still –she remembered it was covered in black leather and some kind of armor, a large glove clad hand pressing a sweet smelling cloth to her face and then everything going black.

She remembered the sounds of a jet engine, her cheek pressed up against a cold metal surface, a floor? Boots, black boots, stopping in front of her, then walking away.

She couldn't seem to stay awake; her muscles ached every time she tried to move, why couldn't she move? She wiggled her fingers and found that her hands were tied together.

The room around her was dark and drafty, slivered beams of moonlight peering through a barred window above her. There was a thick silence tomblike silence and it stunk of mold. She blinked to clear her vision and found that she was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

Suddenly the door opened and a man stepped through, his figure being silhouetted by the light that came in behind him.

He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him, taking slow calculating steps towards her. He was dressed in black leather pants, a long ankle length coat rustling as he moved. Something about him made her skin crawl.

"So, Ms. Milton" he began in accented English, "we finally meet. I have heard a great deal of…intriguing things about you"

Despite the fear coiling in her belly she managed to find her voice to reply, "You have me at a disadvantage, I don't know who you are".

"Hmm is it possible Steve did not mention me? My feelings are hurt. Do not worry my dear, when one meets me, they usually do not forget it" he said stepping closer to her, moving towards the light. When the beams hit his face she understood. His skin was a hellish red, a flaming skull.

It took all her self control not to cry out or cringe.

He said, "I'm Johann Shmidt".

"What do you want?" she asked, hesitantly meeting his eyes.

He smiled a cold, hard smile at her "I understand you have recently acquired some information, information that I am very anxious to get my hands on, and I do believe that you will yield it to me"

His voice caused goose bumps to erupt on her skin.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what I'm about to show you is top secret" Natasha said as she led the way down a long hallway, Steve and the rest of the Avengers following, "we didn't tell you because we didn't know how you would react"<p>

Impatience colored Steve's voice as he replied, "react to what, look I don't know what this is about but I don't have time for this I-"

Natasha interrupted him, "yes, I know, you want to find Emma, but trust me this is important"

They reached a set of white double doors. Natasha faced Steve and said "we've been tracking Schmidt for awhile now. Nick Fury started the search. It turns out Schmidt was somehow alive while you were frozen in the North Atlantic" she pushed the doors open and revealed a large room overflowing with papers.

Steve slowly stepped inside; afraid it might disappear if he blinked. This could be just the thing that could save Emma.

Tony moved over to a filing cabinet, pulled out a manila folder and handed it over to Steve, saying "we managed to track his new headquarters. He only has one HYDRA cell at his disposal and we have the coordinates. We're ready to go if you are"

Steve wondered if they would ever know how much this meant to him. He surveyed the numbers and closing the folder replied, "Let's go".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm submiting this chapter sooner than usual to (hopefully) make up for the long periods between chapters. Enjoy, and please comment to let me know what you think! p.s. thanks for all the support in the comments, I really appreciate when readers tell me that they liked a certain chapter, or give suggestions!**

* * *

><p>Emma toppled to the ground, taking the chair with her, her cheek stinging from Schmidt's hand slapping across it. Her muscles burned and groaned in protest as she lay on the floor, helpless and aching.<p>

"Do not lie to me" Schmidt said, calm and cool, as if he had not just backhanded her, "I do not like liars" He pulled off a black leather glove with a _snap_.

He crouched down and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across her forehead, "It is truly a shame to have to break such a fiery spirit" she shifted away from his touch, "and such beauty" he said, an absent look coming to his eyes, one that almost softened the lunatic expression on his face.

Almost.

"I told you, I don't know where Steve is" Emma said, her voice sounding strong, a false projection of the churning panic inside of her.

Schmidt rose abruptly and clasped his hands behind his back, replying, "ah but I know that you are lying. You see I've been keeping tabs on the pathetic group of 'hero's' who call themselves the Avengers. I have it in good authority that your Captain America has teamed up with them."

Emma stayed silent, making her love for Steve into a shield between her and Schmidt, keeping Steve and his secrets safe in her heart. She would _not_ betray him.

Schmidt continued "I will ask you one more time, where is the Avengers headquarters?"

Emma did not reply, forcing herself to meet his eyes, pouring all her hatred out for him to see.

After it became clear she would not speak Schmidt smiled an empty grin and replied, "No matter. I will find him eventually. But just know, my dear, that any addition torments that he suffers will be your fault."

Schmidt strode over to her and up righted her chair, untying her bonds and re-tying her hands in front of her. He walked back to the door and spoke for a moment with a small man with glasses and a lab coat, who scurried off and hastily came back with a small square black box.

The man entered the room and handed it over to Schmidt almost reverently, as if he did not want to damage it. Schmidt gazed upon the box with a look that could only be described as worshiping, perhaps even lustful.

"Silence has a price" he said softly, almost to himself, as he continued to survey the mysterious box, "and in your case, the price tag is a hefty one"

She was about to ask what he meant but at that moment a faint tingling erupted in her body, the hairs on her arms sticking out. She closed her eyes as an all too familiar wave of energy coursed over her. It seemed to be emanating from the box

When she opened them Schmidt had stopped in front of her, the black box in his hands, and was saying, "You see I love experiments, and you are the perfect guinea pig. It seems that you will serve dual purposes tonight."

She tore her eyes away from the box to ask, "What do you mean?"

Schmidt glanced down at her and replied, "Isn't it perfectly obvious? You are bait. But more, you are the perfect weapon" Schmidt said.

Emma exhaled sharply as the full weight of his words hit her. How did he know about her ability? What the hell was in that box? She had to get out of here.

And yet it was like the box, or rather its contents, was calling to her, whispering seductive secrets into her ear and tracing secrets of power on her skin. She couldn't stop looking at it.

Schmidt slowly opened the lid and suddenly the room was afire with blue light. The tingling in Emma's body intensified, soaring to a peak which she had never experienced. The air was rich and heavy and crackled deliciously, the energy almost tangible to her.

She did not notice Schmidt watching her face very carefully, analyzing her. All of her senses were focused on the mysterious blue light. She unconsciously took a step closer as Schmidt carefully lifted something out, quickly discarding the box. It glittered and shone like a hundred thousand stars and made the air vibrate with energy.

"The Cosmic Cube" Schmidt said, his voice low and hushed, reverent. "You feel its power, I know you do. Don't deny it; harness the power the cube can bestow! Give in, give in!" he said, his voice becoming impassioned as he spoke.

"No" she moaned, shaking her head, it scared her in its intensity. Like looking into the sun, she didn't want to go near it.

And yet something in it called to her, sang out her name. She pushed away those delicious feelings and glared at Schmidt, determined to ignore the cube and its promises of power.

She would not give in.

* * *

><p>Steve hurried down the winding corridors of Schmidt's HYDRA cell, his heart beating fast in his chest, his stomach in knots. He walked ahead of the other Avengers, worry hastening his steps.<p>

The halls seemed deserted, as though there was not a soul in the building. The structure was old and ill taken care of, but it was secluded and hard to find, which Steve could only assume fit Schmidt's dark purposes well.

"Steve slow down! We can't let anyone know we're here!" Natasha called out in a chiding whisper.

"Who is there to watch out for, this place looks abandoned" Steve replied as they rounded a corner to reveal another empty corridor. Steve was about to turn away and continue searching when he noticed an eerie blue light coming from a door far down the hall.

"Look" Steve called to the Avengers, starting towards it.

The walls of the long, dark hall seemed to cave in around him. The hall seemed familiar; Steve slowly stalked down the hallway, listening for any signs of movement.

A strong sense of déjà vu hit Steve in the gut.

The dream!

Or rather the nightmare. His already hammering heart pounded against his rib cage, as the dream he had had weeks ago, when he and Emma had first met, flooded back to him. He caught flashes of it, and dreaded each step as he came closer to the light.

A bright white-blue light was peeking through the bottom of the door. The rest of the Avengers reached him, everyone was quiet, a few casting furtive glances at Steve.

Steve shifted his shield onto his other hand to carefully open the door, as quiet as possible. The scene that greeted him was as if it had been taken directly from that terrible nightmare.

Inside there were three figures, two of them he recognized, and one he didn't. The one Steve didn't recognize was a small mousy man, dressed in a lab coat, wringing his hands and looking nervous.

Emma was bound, her hands cuffed in front of her, her eyes burning with fury as they focused on Schmidt. She seemed to be shaking, from fear, cold or something else, Steve could not tell

Schmidt was not pacing, he stood still, in front of Emma. In his hands he held…no it couldn't be! The Cosmic Cube was lost; Steve had seen it fall out of the plane while he and Schmidt had been fighting all those years ago.

How had Schmidt acquired it again? He would worry about that later, now he had to stop Schmidt.

"Give in, Give in!" Schmidt was screaming, a crazed look on his awful face, trying to be heard over the hum of energy.

Emma's eyes shifted to the Cube, which seemed to have transfixed her for she didn't look away. She actually stepped closer, almost as if she couldn't stop herself.

The small man in the lab coat retrieved a strange high-tech looking metal apparatus that Steve recognized as the instrument that Tony and Bruce had been working on –and bragging about-for so many weeks and placed the Cube in it. Schmidt placed it on the floor. Emma remained spellbound, her eyes glassy and her body trembling as she approached it, transfixed.

How had Schmidt gotten ahold of Tony's device?

That question was pushed out of Steve's mind as he realized how Schmidt was going to use it on Emma. He was going to make her into the ultimate weapon.

Steve began to speak, to try and stop Emma but it was too late, Emma was reaching for the Cube. The moment her fingers touched the Cube the light emanating from it increased tenfold, nearly blinding Steve. Emma let out a small scream and jolted her fingers back as though they had been burned.

A beam of pure light shot out of the Cube, enveloping Emma. Steve called out her name and she looked at him, her eyes wide and frightened. There was a moment of stillness as Steve and Emma's eyes locked.

Then the Cube's light filled the room, effectively blinding Steve, and the hum of energy was almost loud enough to drown out Emma's screams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I think this is going to be the last chapter, but I'm debating doing an epilogue, so let me know in the comments if you would like a little extra epilogue or even a second continuation story with Emma and Steve. I really like how this one turned out so please let me know what you all think! Enjoy!**

**p.s. check out the bottom of this chapter for more authors notes, thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Steve began to speak, to try and stop Emma but it was too late, Emma was reaching for the Cube. The moment her fingers touched the Cube the light emanating from it increased tenfold, nearly blinding Steve. Emma let out a small scream and jolted her fingers back as though they had been burned.<em>

_A beam of pure light shot out of the Cube, enveloping Emma. Steve called out her name and she looked at him, her eyes wide and frightened. There was a moment of stillness as Steve and Emma's eyes locked._

_Then the Cube's light filled the room, effectively blinding Steve, and the hum of energy was almost loud enough to drown out Emma's screams._

One week later:

"I can't!" Emma sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow, her pony tail swinging as she shook her head. They'd been at this for hours now and she was exhausted. She needed food, a shower, and sleep.

"You can!" Steve said, determined "come on, just try one more time and we can be done for the day"

She groaned and rolled her shoulders back, steeling herself. She focused on the light bulb in the unplugged lamp on the floor, willing it to turn on. She focused so hard her hair hurt, sweat rolled down the back of her neck, why was it so hot in here?

_No, stop, focus! _She said to herself. She took a deep breath, letting it fill her lungs. She started at her toes, sweeping the energy up, up through her legs and torso, through her shoulders and neck, and suddenly the light bulb turned on, burning bright and hot.

She gasped, pleased with herself, and the light bulb burned brighter. Steve laughed and clapped, saying, "There you go Em! I knew you could do it!"

She laughed, the tension gone now from her body. Smiling, Steve drew her to him, and said "see now was that so hard?"

"Yes" she replied, pouting.

He laughed again and bent to kiss her, but she pulled away and said in a frightened whisper, "no! I could hurt you!"

Steve smiled and stroked her cheek, replying "no, you won't. I trust you"

He lightly touched his lips to hers again and after a pause Emma sunk into him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, long and deep, a passionate kiss, just the way she liked it.

They broke away when Bruce cleared his throat from the back of the room, a blush creeping up Steve's neck from embarrassment.

"Well Ms. Milton, it looks like your knew found powers are developing nicely. Maybe the Cube didn't have evil intentions like we originally thought" Bruce said with a light smile.

He was referring to the four days Emma had spent in a comatose like state, her life hanging by a thread. Those had been the worst four days of Steve's life. Everyone was puzzled, only Natasha had some insight, "Maybe there's more than one Cube. And this one seems to be a kind of intelligent life form, with an agenda of its own. Maybe it was using Schmidt, instead of Schmidt using it. Since Emma is still alive then it obviously didn't intend to harm her"

Even that hadn't helped much.

The rest of the Avengers had run in shortly after Steve. They had stood, dumbfounded, and when the light from the Cube had suddenly gone out Schmidt was gone and Emma lay in a crumpled heap on the floor next to it.

Steve had scooped her up in his arms as though she were a delicate baby bird and carried her back onto their aircraft, Quinjet. As soon as they had gotten back to base she was rushed to the medical wing for examination. Steve had insisted on staying with her day and night, and he had, sitting beside her bed, his hand in hers, gazing forlorn at her catatonic features.

When Tony had approached Steve, Steve snapped, yelling 'it's all your fault, if it wasn't for your stupid machine Emma would be okay, it's all your fault" and hitting him, even punching Tony so hard he spit up blood. It had taken Thor, Agent Coulsen, and Clint to drag Steve off of Tony, now sporting multiple bruises and a shining black eye (Tony later assured Steve that he understood it was the anger getting the best of him and there was no real harm done). Neither Bruce nor Tony was sure how Schmidt had gotten a hold of their device, but Steve told them that Schmidt no doubt had someone do the dirty work of stealing it for him. And when Steve had asked why they hadn't gone after Schmidt in the first place they had said that they had never gotten a clear reading on Schmidt's location, as he always seemed to be moving around and it was only him and that scientist. 'It was not our fight, Steve Rogers' Thor had said, clamping a huge hand onto his shoulder.

Finally, after four long days Emma had opened her eyes and Steve had looked ready to start bawling out of joy. They had embraced, Steve kissing her, but much to everyone's surprise Emma shocked Steve, sending electric currents through his skin. Not hard, but enough to make him jerk back.

The Cube had done something to her after all. Instead of just controlling energy, Emma could now create it. That was no doubt what Schmidt had counted on when he had done his to her. It made Steve rigid with anger to think of what Schmidt would have forced Emma to do with her newfound powers.

Bruce had offered an explanation for those first four days, saying that it was Emma's body adjusting to 'the astounding molecular upheaval she had endured'. Steve was just glad she was okay.

Bruce had also drawn Steve aside to tell him that the Cube had caused Emma's cells to freeze; she wouldn't age or get sick, but remain the same. Steve hadn't told her yet, he didn't want to freak her out.

And now, standing in the Avengers mansion basement, Steve felt his heart flood with joy, for their future together. But that joy was darkened by Schmidt, by the revenged he craved; he wanted to see Schmidt feel as alone as he had. Steve would never forgive him for doing this. He would hunt Schmidt down and stop him, by whatever means necessary.

But for now Steve reveled in what he did have, Emma safe in his arms and smiling again, that special smile that wrinkled her freckled nose.

Steve slipped a hand into his back pocket and felt for the small black velvet box he had put there. Nestled inside was his mother's engagement ring, a ring he planned to give to Emma, if she said yes.

Steve couldn't imagine giving the ring to any other woman but Emma. Something inside him knew that someone like her only came around every once in awhile, and he didn't plan on testing the theory.

It didn't matter that Schmidt was still out there, as long as they had each other, they'd find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Its me, MB234. I hope you all liked this chapter! Adorable right? Steve's gonna propose!<strong> **It made me smile while I was writing it. So like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I need your help! I sat down to brainstorm ideas for a second Steve and Emma story and an epilogue just kind of evolved on my screen, and I really liked how that came out. However it is still in the editing stages and I'm not sure if I should put it up, would you all like an epilgoue or a second Steve and Emma story (maybe a wedding somewhere in there!), if so what could a title be? Let me know in the comments or send me a message! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, change of plans! I've decided to continue this story, as I've just had a great idea for some plot stuff. Main point: there will be more chapters! Yay! **

**It turns out I just couldn't get Steve and Emma out of my mind! I just kept writing and writing, and before I knew it I had three more chapters there in front of me. So here we go, again, lots more to come! Please comment, mesage me, all the good stuff. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma Milton moved along the crumbling hallway that was supposed to be in a secret HYDRA hideout, trying to ignore the tight leather pants that seemed insistent upon riding up in places it shouldn't.<p>

Why had Natasha persisted she wear this ridiculous costume? It was a black leather jumpsuit, smooth as silk, and so tight it made her breasts look like two overblown melons. She hadn't missed the look in the male Avengers' eyes when she'd stepped out of the bathroom and into the rec room.

Though she had to admit she did feel pretty bad ass. And she was improving her powers! She could almost create force fields and generate bursts of power similar to an electrical shock, which are very effective in stunning a person.

The team had been so much more supporting than she ever could have imagined, giving her a room to practice in, completely electrically sound, they had assured her. When they had caught wind of a potential HYDRA base in Nevada they had encouraged her to come along to 'vindicate herself of that cowardly creature', as Thor had put it.

Still, sometimes she felt like she was back in her awkward teen years, learning about her changing body all over again. Like a couple weeks ago, she'd almost taken Steve's arm off during training, although he shouldn't have touched her when she was focusing so much energy.

Steve had finally told her about the changes to her body, how she wouldn't age now. She had to admit, the prospect of forever, the abyss of eternity looming before her, it was overwhelming. But as long as she spent it with Steve, she knew she would be okay.

Oh Steve, he was like an ever present light in her life, her best friend and now her fiancé. She loved that word, _fiancé_. Even thinking it made her buzz with happiness.

She sighed, fingering the slim vintage gold band and simple sparkling square cut diamond on her left hand. The ring had been Steve's mothers, and it was elegant but simple, just her style.

She reflected back to the day Steve had proposed.

"_Come on, just a little further" Steve had urged in a low, slightly nervous voice._

"_Steve, you know that I don't like surprises, or big presents" Emma protested, keeping her eyes shut, despite a nagging curiosity to peek at where they were going. _

_She smelled salty sea water around her and felt a light breeze so she suspected they were on a boat, but she didn't even know Steve could power a boat, and Steve had insisted upon utter secrecy. _

"_Patience is a virtue" Steve has joked, squeezing her hand._

"_Yeah well it's one I wasn't blessed with a lot of" She had replied._

_This had caused Steve to laugh and finally they had stopped. Steve dropped her hand and said, "Okay, open your eyes"_

_And she did. They were indeed standing on a small sailboat, the Brooklyn Bridge looming above them, the fiery sunset sky reflected in the gently rippling water and the lights on the bridge setting a romantic tone. _

_She had looked up at Steve, a playfully suspicious look in her eyes and said "what are we doing here?"_

_Steve had gotten really serious, his handsome face steeled, a glint in his blue eyes and his blond hair being swept off his forehead in the light breeze. _

_How many times had she seen that look, that brooding face she had come to love, just as she loved his boyish smile._

_He began, with just a hint of nervous waver in his voice, "Emma, I've never met anyone like you, nobody can even come close to how I feel about you. I love waking up to the sight of you, hearing you sing in the shower and finding your hairs on my shirts. We both know that I haven't had a lot of experience in the love department but I do know that when you find love, you need to hold on to it tight and never let it get away, because forever is a long time to live and you just can't live without love. So Emma…" he paused to pull out a small black velvet box from his dress pants and then he was on one knee, "I don't want to live forever without you, will you marry me?"_

She had accepted without hesitation, so overjoyed that she had started crying. Steve been worried that he had done something wrong, but she laughed and assured him they were tears of joy.

And later when she asked him why he chose the Brooklyn Bridge to propose to her he had replied, "Because marriage is just like a bridge, you're crossing from one area of your life to another, and I wanted you to always know that you'd be safe, as long as you're crossing with me"

Steve's voice, whispering to her now, broke her out of her reverie, "Em, you okay?"

She smiled up at him, his face a mask of concern and love, and replied, "Yeah, yeah sorry, I'm just nervous"

He gave her a knowing look and took her hand, the heavy weight of it in hers reassuring her, "Don't worry, we're not even sure Schmidt's here. It was just a rumor; chances are it's just another creepy deserted factory"

Emma sure hoped he was right.

They stepped through a large doorway with peeling, faded paint and saw…nothing. The place was deserted. Emma exhaled slowly, not quite sure if she felt relieved or disappointed.

She had often thought about what she would do if she ever saw Schmidt again; they were dark cold things that she didn't like to think about.

He had changed her life, maybe irreversibly. He had no right to do what he did to her. No doubt he would've exploited her as soon as she had woken up. Sometimes she wondered where she would be if Steve hadn't saved her. Would she be more powerful? How would that have affected her?

She shivered in the dim light of the cavernous room in which they now stood. Glass and debris crunched under their feet. The only light coming into the room was from a few shattered windows.

Clint stopped at the doorway and tried the switches. As expected, they didn't work "lights are out" Clint said.

Steve glanced at Emma and said, "Em, could you…?" gesturing to the broken lights above them.

She walked deeper into the darkened room, easily channeling power into the lights, illuminating the walls. It was even bigger than they had thought, the ceiling towering over them. Steel tables were scattered across the room, some toppled over, some still standing, all dusty from lack of use.

Strange outdated machines stood like dark giants against the faded walls. Directly in front of them, across from the door they entered in, was a huge pane of glass, still intact, though a bit dusty. The long lonely desert yawned before them and Emma suddenly wondered how many people, Schmidt's agent no doubt, had looked out and seen the same thing.

Steve wandered up to the huge machines, murmuring "I wonder what these were used for"

Emma turned around and surveyed them. Doubtless they had once been impressive, but now they were just echoes of Schmidt former prowess. However, even old and broken, they were still intimidating.

"Making bombs, maybe? I'm not sure I want to know." Emma replied.

Steve nodded and reached for her hand, instinctively linking their fingers together.

"I'm kind of relieved that Schmidt isn't here" Emma said to Steve.

"Yeah me to. I'm gonna kill him" Steve replied, a hard, intense look on his face. He didn't have to tell Emma who he was talking about, she knew. She felt the same. Schmidt had to pay.

She studied the shape their hands made entwined together and spoke softly, "I know." She looked up at him, his stormy blue eyes held an expression that she imagined matched hers exactly, "Can we go home?"

Later that night they stumbled into Emma's townhouse. Steve had changed out of his uniform, having stashed some extra clothes at the Mansion, but Emma was still in the tight leather jumpsuit Natasha had given her.

Emma leaned on the wall, pulling off her high heeled black boots and massaging her feet, saying, "I need to get out of this ridiculous jumpsuit before I hurt myself"

Steve grinned and slowly walked towards her, surveying her body in a way she'd never seen him do before, "I dunno, I think you look pretty damn sexy"

He braced his hands on either side of her waist, slimmed by the tight leather, and pressed soft kisses to the exposed flesh of her lower neck.

"Steve!" She gasped, a smile on her lips, and tangled her fingers into his thick, rich blond hair. His lips left a trail of tingles as they traveled up from her collar bone to her jaw.

"You smell so good" He murmured into her neck. He pulled back and looked in her eyes, his face serious and full of emotion, his voice deep and raspy "Today I realized how much I don't want to lose you. I promise when we find Schmidt, I'm going to get revenge. He tried to take you from me…never again"

Then Steve kissed her lips and Emma kissed him back, teasing his lips with her tongue, grazing his lips with her teeth. He groaned and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her waist, pressing a leg between her thighs and pinning her to the wall with his large body.

Absently she wondered what was going through his head, Steve had never kissed her like this, but those thoughts were pushed from her mind as Steve began to tug on the zipper of her jumpsuit.

She looked up at him and suddenly in place of this newly confident, emboldened Steve, was, once again, that shy, quiet guy who'd lumbered into her bar that night so many months ago . He gave her a nervous grin and she reached up to pull the zipper down for him.

She slid it down to her navel, seeing Steve gulp when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He reached for her then, and she dropped her hands, allowing him to slide his fingers across her sides, his fingers fanning out on her back. He slid his hands up to her breasts and her breath caught when his thumbs brushed her nipples.

Emma wasn't a virgin, but Steve made her feel like one.

Steve's eyes flicked to her face, but something there must have encouraged him to go on because in a sudden movement he had the top half of the suit down around her waist. When her arms were freed she dropped them down to her sides again. Steve explored her body, running his fingers in feather light touches along the sensitive skin under her breasts, skating his fingers across in circles. Emma reached down and pulled the suit all the way off, kicking it away when it was off, revealing her black satin panties and long tan legs.

Steve lifted her up into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling. He took her to the large bed that sat at the back of her townhouse. Steve gently laid her down on the soft sheets and kissed her. He said softly, "Can you imagine us doing this on our wedding night?" There was a strange look in his eyes and Emma got the feeling that he was hesitating.

She brushed the hair out of his eyes, and stroked his face. "We can wait…if you want. I just want to make love to you, as long as I get to do that I can wait as long as you want."

Steve smiled at her, a sweet sincere, almost relieved smile, and replied "I swear you read my mind sometimes." She laughed and Steve shifted so that he was lying next to her, "I want it to be special" he explained.

Emma smiled at him, "With us it always will be. In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly normal"

Steve laughed and held her tight, giving her his flannel shirt to sleep in and wrapping his arms around her, a sense of total peace and happiness flooding through them both.

Just before Steve drifted off to sleep he wondered if he would go to bed this happy every night from now on. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So we introduce some new characters in this chapter, and they'll play an important role later on. Please enjoy, favorite, comment, it akes my day! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Emma Milton stepped out of the dressing room of a posh wedding gown shop, swathed in layers of white taffeta and squeezed into a bodice that was as shiny as a disco ball, "What do you think of this one?" she asked.<p>

Natasha Romanova flicked her red hair over her shoulder and surveyed Emma. "You look like a cupcake" she replied, smiling.

Emma snorted, "I know, right. Just add sprinkles"

Natasha said, "Yeah not really your style. Next!"

Emma laughed and plunged back into the pile of gown waiting in her dressing room.

Natasha called to her from the waiting room, "So how goes the wedding planning?"

Inside the overstuffed dressing room Emma blindly grabbed the dress closest to her, her hand closing around the silky number, and she replied as she shimmied into it, "Pretty good, Steve kinda just gets confused and puts on his serious face if he sits with the planner for more than two hours so I've taken the reins"

Natasha laughed and replied, "Yeah that's usually what happens. But you have good taste, I'm trusting the bridesmaids dresses aren't going to be atrocious"

"No, I promise they won't be, I'm told lavender flatters everyone. Besides you'll look great in anything" Emma said. She'd asked Natasha to be a bridesmaid, and Natasha had accepted, asking why Emma had taken so long to ask.

Emma walked into the main waiting room, fumbling with the last few buttons at the back of the dress.

Natasha's face was incredulous, her eyes going wide when she saw Emma. When Emma caught the look on her face she said, "Oh no, what's wrong? Is it terrible?"

"No! No, it's…well it's fantastic. Here, come see" Natasha replied, guiding Emma over to the large section of mirrors.

It was a miracle dress, it had to be, Emma had never looked like this before. The gown was cream silk, with cap sleeves and a plunging sweetheart neckline. Shiny stones embroidered it's waistline in a thin jeweled belt. It caressed it's way down over her torso to drape across her hips, concealing her toes in a waterfall of creamy fabric and then swept out behind her in a short train.

It was stunning; it enhanced her eyes, her hair, her skin. Emma smiled and said in a soft voice, "Wow. This is the one, huh?"

Natasha grinned back, "Oh yeah, this is the one"

* * *

><p>Emma paced back and forth in the break room of the small bar where she, luckily, still worked. She'd had to start taking more time off, and she was starting to wonder why her boss, a middle aged woman with white blond hair named Sheryl, hadn't fired her yet. Then again Emma had always been a loyal, hardworking employee, so Sheryl couldn't really complain.<p>

But losing her job was not the reason of her nervousness today. She was meeting her dad here at the bar; she had asked him to come so they could talk. She was going to ask him to walk her down the aisle.

Emma and her father had not spoken in five years, not after Emma's mother died. Emma's mother, Avery Milton, had possessed some of Emma's abilities, passing them onto her daughter. Emma and her mother had been incredibly close, bonding over their shared abilities.

She suspected that sometime's Emma reminded him of her mother and that it was too painful for him.

She didn't blame him for that, everyone has different ways of dealing with their grief, for Emma it had been pushing her abilities down inside of her, but she missed her father, and she wanted him there on the most important day of her life.

She heard a noise near the door and turned to see her father. They locked eyes and a tidal wave of emotions crashed inside of her. Relief, nervousness, love, happiness.

Ned Milton was a large man, with dirty blonde, once coppery hair that age had peppered with grey and laughing blue eyes. Looking at him, it was easy to see where Emma got her looks. Everything except the eyes. Those were her mother's.

Her father smiled at her and immediately locked her into a bear hug, like he used to do when she was younger.

"Emma," He said, immediately launching into apologies, a sad smile on his face "It's been so long. After your mother I..I didn't know how to go on. I'm sorry…"

"Dad, it's alright, I didn't ask you to come here so I could hear an apology." Emma replied. She pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit with her. "Dad, I met a guy…His name is Steve Rogers"

She had imagined telling her father this a hundred times, but now she couldn't find the words. Her father knew about her and her mother's powers, but he didn't really understand, especially when it came to men, or the lack thereof.

"He's incredible, everything I've ever wanted." She continued, "We're engaged, and I want you to meet him."

Her father gave her a smile that reached his eyes and suddenly she felt like she was just a little girl again. He replied, "Emma, I'm so happy for you! Could I walk you down the aisle?"

"Yes! Of course, that's what I was going to ask you, but I didn't know if you would show…" Emma replied, looking down as her words trailed off.

Her father sighed and took Emma's hands, "Em, I'm so sorry that you feel that way. After your mother died, I felt as if a part of me was missing, lost. I couldn't bear to see you or your sister because you both reminded me of her."

Emma replied, "Dad, we would've been there for you, helped you through what you were feeling, 'cause we were feeling the exact same things."

"I know, I know, grief was clouding my judgments. I wasn't thinking logically…" He said.

Emma squeezed her dads hands, "You're here now, that's what matters. Like mom used to say; Family is forever."

Her father smiled a sad, bittersweet smile, "Family is forever. Speaking of, when's Lucy supposed to get here?"

The younger Milton child had a habit of being chronically late. Emma's sister was flying in from LA tomorrow, and Emma was going to meet her at the airport.

"Her flight gets in at 8:00 tomorrow night. Hopefully she'll be on it." Emma replied, standing, "I have to get back to work now, but maybe you could come to dinner at my townhouse tonight?"

Her father drew himself up to his full 6'4 height squared his shoulders, which had the effect of making him look like a big, fluffy lion, and said, "Of course, pumpkin. So, when do I get to meet this Steve Rogers?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I'm truly thrilled by all the positive feedback, it really does make my day! I saw The Avengers the other day and while sitting in the theater I really couldn't help thinking 'that's my Steve!'. But as for this story I am jam packed right now, so this is a short chapter to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you, and there is more to come! Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**P.S. It's awesome to have people subscribe to my stories, and the number of people subscribed to this one is getting up there, so I've decided that if this story gets up to 100 subscribers I'll put in a prize for all my readers! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know! **

* * *

><p>There were unarguably many, many situations in Steve Roger's life where he had felt incredibly awkward, but this had to take the cake. Being relatively unskilled when it came to women, Steve had never known what it was like to meet the father of the girl you fancied. But now, with Emma's father staring at him from across the circular kitchen table, Steve finally understood why all those years ago Bucky had always been so reluctant to meet the fathers of his girls, and they were many.<p>

Emma's father Ned Milton was a large, robust man with coppery-grey hair. Steve also noticed that Emma looked an awful lot like him, except for her eyes. They were in Emma's townhouse and had just finished a delicious meal Steve had cooked for Emma and her father. Steve had been nervous, not only because he didn't what he was doing, but also because Emma's father doesn't know about both his…special circumstances.

Almost as soon as they had sat down Emma's father had started in on Steve, grilling him on everything, even trivial things like his movie preferences. To that he'd answered that he didn't watch much Television, which was true, but Steve also had no knowledge of any current movies, so he'd thought it best to sidestep that one. Emma sat in between them, acting as somewhat of a buffer, something for which Steve was immensely glad.

"So," Ned Milton said, pushing his now clean plate away from him and leaning in to face Steve, "Steve let's just get down to it. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Steve had been expecting that question, and found that he knew the answer right away, "I intend to make her my wife, sir, with your blessing."

Mr. Milton was quiet for a moment, surveying him with serious eyes. "Well Mr. Rogers, you seem like a perfectly nice young man, and I've never seen my Emma so happy before," he said looking over at her, "and if you make her this happy, then you deserve her"

Steve felt the air whoosh out of him as he let out a sigh of relief. He caught Emma's eye from across the table and saw she bore an expression similar to his. Emma's face lit up with a brilliant smile as she said, "Who wants desert? I made cherry pie!"

* * *

><p>Emma glanced at the time on the dashboard of the cab as it pulled in front of JFK airport. 7:58 pm. She had just enough time to make it to Lucy's gate when the plane pulled in.<p>

"Wait here, please" Emma said to the cab driver, who nodded in assent. Emma entered JFK and started towards the designated gate. She checked a clock on the wall as she stopped by Lucy's gate; it read 8:00, right on time.

Emma watched the various people streaming out of the plane, searching for Lucy in the crowd. Finally she spotted Lucy walking towards her, looking almost exactly as she remembered her. Lucy's blonde hair, that she'd gotten from their mother, was wound into a bun on top of her head, her skin had a golden brown glow and her eyes were her father's crisp blue. When Lucy spotted Emma her face lit up in the little girl smile that Emma remembered so well from their childhood.

"Emma!" Lucy cried, quickening her steps.

"Lucy, hey!" Emma replied, pulling her little sister into a tight hug when she reached her. Lucy was a couple of inches shorter than her, a fact Emma had always found reassuring, like those few inches confirmed that Lucy was still Lucy, and those feelings did not fail her now.

"So how've you been sis?" Emma asked as they started towards the luggage carousel.

Lucy tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and replied, "Pretty good, Florida has been treating me well, I've got a wicked tan," she held up her fore-arm for inspection, and it was indeed tanned to a crispy brown, "oh and I broke up with the boyfriend"

"Oh, that dark haired guy with all the tattoos who played in the shitty band?" Emma said. She had remembered that guy; he always gave her the creeps.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "he was a loser, and his band was really shitty, but I kept the t-shirt"

Emma laughed and bumped shoulders with her sister, "That's a girl. Dump the guy, keep his stuff"

They shared a laugh over that remembering all the times one of them had snuck a guy into their house, the other covering for her. All the times they'd stayed up late, whispering secrets to each other, secrets meant only for the others ears.

"Enough about me, I hear you've got a man. C'mon, let me see the rock!" Lucy replied.

Emma giggled and offered up her hand, Lucy's mouth dropping open as she laid eyes on the sparking gem.

"Holy shit, Em it's gorgeous!" Lucy exclaimed.

"So is the man who gave it to me" Emma replied with a coy smile.

Lucy laughed, drawing the attention of several men, which was no surprise. Lucy tended to be something of a player, often burning through guys like wildfire. Guys loved Lucy, and Lucy loved them back.

They arrived at the luggage carousel and Lucy plopped her bag down on the linoleum floor, strolling over to the carousel and plucking off a hot pink duffel emblazoned with prancing flamingos.

As Lucy walked back over to her Emma scoffed "Nice, I never would've guessed that was yours", her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Emma as she joined her. Emma led the way to the cab, still waiting where she'd left it.

As they sped towards Emma's townhouse chatted, catching up on the things they'd missed. By the time they pulled up to Emma's place they were discussing the bridesmaid's dresses.

"Lavender?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with lavender, lavender looks good on everyone!" Emma said, inserting her key into the lock and pushing the door open.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it's fine, strapless sweetheart neck you said?" Lucy replied

"Yes, you'll look gorgeous, don't worry, I'll even do your hair if you want-" Emma said, cutting off midsentence when she realized that they were not alone in her townhouse. Flashes of Schimdt raced through her mind sending tiny sparks of panic searing through her.

But something was off, the figure that occupied her kitchen didn't look menacing, in fact it seemed to be sitting. Emma reached for the light switch and immediately the kitchen was bathed in the soft glow of phosphorescent bulbs.

"Emma, Lucy, I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance. We have much to discuss." Charles Xavier said in his clean, accented speech.

Definitely not Schmidt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, don't you just love cliffhangers! I just wanted to explain the timing for this chapter. The 'family dinner' (yay for awkward Steve!) takes place the night after Emma met her father at the diner, on the 22<strong>**nd**** of June. Emma picking up Lucy from the airport is on June 23****rd****. Oh and Lucy already knows about the wedding date, which is set for July 10****th****!**

**Fun fact, Steve Rogers' birthday is July 4****th****, coincidence?**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it! Lots of big things happening, and with Emma and Steve's wedding drawing closer there is bound to be more drama. Please enjoy and share any thoughts you have! Thanks! **

**P.S. A special thanks to KarToon12 for the idea of involving the X-Men characters in this fic, and to aurora1712 her feedback as well!**

* * *

><p>"And who are you?" Emma asked, her voice none to pleasant as she was not fond of intruders in her home.<p>

"I am Professor Xavier. I run a school for those who are gifted with special abilities" the Professor replied.

Lucy and Emma exchanged looks. Lucy knew about Emma's abilities but they had more of a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy regarding the details.

Emma studied the Professor; he was dressed sharp in a suit and tie, his bald head shining slightly under her kitchen lights. His face bore sophisticated and smiling features. He seemed nice enough, but there was no reason for her to start attending school, she was already a part of SHIELD.

"I am not here for you, Miss Emma" Professor Xavier said, reading Emma's thoughts, "I'm here to speak with Lucy"

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers walked into Nick Fury's office, wondering what could cause Fury to pull him in so late. Fury looked up as Steve entered and gestured for him to sit. Steve complied and sat in one of the sturdy black chairs positioned in front of Fury's desk.<p>

"Rogers," Fury began, sighing as he pushed himself back in his chair, "how're you holding up?"

"Fine sir" Steve replied, still confused as to why he was here.

"Look, let's get right to the point. We have a lead" Fury said, hesitating.

Steve waited for the Director to speak, and when he didn't Steve felt nervousness creep into his mind.

"A lead on what, sir?" Steve asked.

"Peggy Carter" Fury replied, meeting Steve's gaze with something that looked like pity in his gaze

* * *

><p>"I thought it best to have this conversation when both of you were present." The professor continued.<p>

"And what exactly is this conversation about?" Lucy asked, anger coloring her words.

"Many things, but the most importantly that Emma is not the only child that Avery Milton passed her gift along to."

Lucy blinked, an incredulous look on her face, "You mean…I'm like Emma?" Lucy asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Emma glanced at Lucy in irritation, was that it so bad to be like her? But she kept her thoughts to herself and waited for Professor Xavier to explain.

"Yes and no. You are similar to your sister in the fact that you two share a special ability that not everyone else does. You are different from her in the fact that Emma has embraced her gift while yours has remained dormant. It is very much like a recessive and dominant trait in your genetic code" he said, his British voice sounding calm and tranquil.

"So you're saying I'm a mutant?" Lucy asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. Emma almost laughed; whenever Lucy made her 'thinking face', as Emma called it, she tended to look a bit like an irritated pug and Emma always made fun of her for it.

Remembering this made Emma find her voice and she said, "And why are you coming to us now?"

The Professor sighed and maneuvered his chair over to Emma's dining room table.

"Please ladies, have a seat" the Professor said.

They obeyed and the professor turned to Lucy, "Essentially, yes Lucy, you are a mutant, but you mustn't think of your gifts as something to be shunned. At the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning we can teach you how to harness and manage your powers. Before now you haven't had the sense of responsibility that you gain from seeing your sister's life blossom the way it had. And now what I ask is that you come study at my school"

Emma looked at Lucy, and lowered her voice as she said "Well you are done with college now and this could help you. Didn't you tell me that you have been feeling off lately?"

Lucy looked at her with wide blue eyes, "Yeah, I guess. But Em, could I really have…special powers like you?"

Emma look Lucy's hand in hers and replied, "It couldn't hurt to find out"

Lucy was quiet for a moment and Emma knew she was going to say yes. But the next words out of Lucy's mouth surprised Emma.

"May I think about it Professor?"

Professor Xavier smiled, "Of course, you may have just over two weeks. I will be back for you answer on July 10th, your sister's wedding day"

* * *

><p>Many miles away, in an old abandoned textile mill, Schmidt slowly paced back and forth in his office, awaiting word from his assistant, Dr. Kraus. After the incident with the cube Schmidt had thought all was lost. But then a thought had struck him; what was the honorable Captain's Achilles' heel?<p>

Love. Petty emotions. That was his weakness. The Captain would go to any length to protect and defend those that he loved. And Schmidt knew just how to corrupt that weakness. With the brilliant, though mousey, Dr. Kraus Schmidt could make his idea a reality.

At that moment Dr. Kraus knocked on Schmidt's door and poked his head in. "Sir, she is back" Dr. Kraus said.

"Good," Schmidt said turning to the scientist and ignoring Kraus's flinch as Schmidt's face came into the light. "Bring her to me" Schmidt said.

Dr. Kraus nodded and scurried off to return shortly, a dark-haired, beautiful woman trailing behind him. They entered and Kraus left, leaving Schmidt and the woman alone.

"Miss Carter, I trust everything went as planned" Schmidt asked.

"Yes. The SHIELD agents spotted me almost immediately. There's no way that Fury will not hear of it" she replied, meeting Schmidt's gaze unflinchingly.

"Excellent", he replied. Schmidt's mouth twisted upwards in a smirk; yes this was all going just as he'd planned. Schmidt had told Dr. Kraus to create a copy, a clone of sorts, of Peggy Carter using her DNA to lure Steve to him.

There was a difference though. This Peggy Carter was strangely devoid of emotion. And she would not live long, a few weeks' tops. But that would be enough time to get Steve to come after this Peggy, and when Steve showed up to save the 'damsel in distress' Schmidt would crush him.

However, this new Peggy Carter turned out to be a very good actress; she could cry real tears and show a spectrum of emotions that most humans didn't unlock in their entire lifetimes.

Schmidt surveyed her, studying her shapely curves and elegant figure, her plump red lips and perfectly coifed hair. Her large brown eyes stared up at him with no emotion in their depths.

She wasn't much, but she just might be enough to cause Captain America's downfall.

* * *

><p><strong> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So The Right Partner story subscribtions have almost reached 100, and I promised you guys a prize! I have lots of ideas, but I need you guys' help!<strong>

**I've decided to put in an extra yumy scene, say Emma and Steve on their wedding night, or Lucy with a flame. If you guys have any requests for your prize, please let me know! I'm so happy with all the support I'm getting and I thank you all for that! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! You did it! We now have over 100 people subscribed to this story! I am so proud and so happy, thank you guys for supporting this fic! Now as a reward to all my awesome followers for being so patient and auxiliary I have promised an extra scene in an upcoming chapter, but I'm having some writers block as to what specifically the scene should be. If you guys have anything you are just dying to see in this story, please don't hesitate to comment or message me. I do read all my comments and take them into consideration. Thanks, enjoy this chapter! **

**p.s. I'm looking for a beta for a potential new story; it's about Batman/Bruce Wayne. If anyone is interested just pm or message me for details, I would really appreciate it, thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Peggy<em>. The name echoed through his brain and caused his body to freeze as memories tumbled across his mind. For a moment he was bombarded with images of warm brown eyes gazing up at him, red lips parting into a dazzling smile, a mouth watering hourglass figure sheathed in a red dress; things he shouldn't remember. And then Emma's face appeared in his head, followed almost immediately by a wave of guilt so powerful that he hung his head in shame. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Peggy was gone, Steve had come to terms with that long ago.

But what if it was possible.

What if Peggy was back; would he want to see her? Would he want to give up everything he had gained, Emma, his engagement, a chance at real happiness - a happiness he had not been offered even when he'd first been injected with the soldier serum, for the chance to see Peggy smile again? Would he give that all up to feel her hot, hungry mouth against his again? After all Peggy had been his first love, and you can never forget your first.

But the truth was that he didn't have the answers to those questions, and the many more, that plagued his mind. First he had to see if this was real, if Peggy was really back.

"Where?" Steve said, his voice trembling with emotion.

"Look Rogers, I don't think that this is the best idea-" Fury started, but was interrupted by Steve.

"Where is she, Director?" Steve cut in, meeting Fury's eyes and boring into them, trying to make him understand.

Fury sighed and replied, "New Mexico. We have SHIELD agents posted there to watch Jane Foster. A woman fitting Peggy Carters description was seen by our agents," Fury pulled out a small pile of pictures and placed them on the desk, "they managed to get a few photos"

"How closely does this woman resemble Peggy?" Steve asked, almost afraid of the answer.

'Facial markers show a perfect match" Fury replied, pushing the photos to Steve. His stomach clenched momentarily as he scanned them. They showed various still frames of Peggy, dressed in 1940s garb, attracting the stares of men around her. She looked exactly as he remembered her.

Steve took a breath before he asked, "When were these taken?"

Fury caught Steve's gaze, "Today, June 23 2012"

After a moment Steve saw a change come into the dark eyes across from his. Was that sympathy that Steve saw in Director Nick Fury's gaze?

His suspicions were confirmed when Fury said, "Rogers, let me give you some advice. Let things that are in the past stay in the past. You have a good thing going with this new girl of yours, and for all we know this woman could just be some random person who happens to look like the Peggy Carter who was alive in the 1940s"

Deep down Steve knew that Fury was right; even though he had once loved Peggy it didn't mean that he would forsake his love for Emma. Suddenly Steve wanted very much to go home. He needed to talk to Emma.

* * *

><p>Chocolate brown eyes watched as Steve Rogers walked the steps up to his townhouse. <em>Going home to little Miss Milton<em> she thought dryly. If Rogers only knew the storm that was coming his way; he would run for the hills, away from her master and his schemes.

But Steve Rogers remained unaware, which is perfect. He has his part to play, and he will play it best if he is ignorant. She will stay here, unseen in the shadows, and tear Rogers and his little fiancé apart. She will do her job, no matter what it requires. Schmidt gave her new life and new powers. She is indebted to him. As long as nothing goes wrong, Rogers will be in Schmidt's clutches by the end of the week.

Her red lips curve up into a humorless smile. _You're in for a long night, Captain._

* * *

><p>When Steve entered his townhouse he was greeted by the smell of fresh fruit and baked goodness and the site of Emma pulling a hot cherry pie out of the oven. Emma was baking; that meant that something was wrong. She only baked pie when she was nervous about something. As he rounded the corner he caught sight of Emma; her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she had a smearing of flour across her right cheek. That small smear of white made the corners of his mouth go up into a small smile. He loved her so much.<p>

She was in the middle of a sentence when Steve entered, "I tried to convince dad to stay at my place while I'm here at Steve's but he wouldn't listen to me so he is stuck at some hotel"

Steve walked into the kitchen and saw who Emma was talking to. A young woman who must be Emma's sister and who looked very much like Emma's father was seated on one of the bar stools next to the counter. When her eyes shifted to Steve he didn't miss the way they lit up with understanding.

Emma looked up and smiled at Steve, then set the cooling pie onto the counter. He smiled and walked over to her. He placed a hand on the small of her back and pressed a kiss to her other, un-flour stained, cheek.

"Hey," Emma said to him, "Steve this is my sister, Lucy" she gestured to the blond sitting at the counter.

Lucy smiled at him and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Steve Rogers. It's nice to finally meet you" he said as he shook her hand.

"And you. I've heard so much about you, and I have to say, you don't disappoint" Lucy said with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes at her younger sister and turned to face him. Even though she was smiling at him he could see the way her shoulders tensed and the corners of her mouth pinched. Something was definitely wrong.

At that moment Lucy's cell phone rang and she answered. Taking advantage of the opportunity, they both turned to each other and said simultaneously, "What's wrong"

Both laughed and smiled at the other and Steve was glad to see some of the tension drain out of Emma's tense frame. "You first" Steve said.

Emma frowned and lowered her voice as she said, "It's about Lucy. Let me get her out of the house. She's staying at my place for now. I don't want her to hear what I need to tell you"

It took 3 slices of the fresh baked pie and volley of sister jargon between the Milton sisters to get Lucy out of the house, but when Emma shut the door and turned to face Steve he saw that this was more serious that he'd originally thought.

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning?" Emma asked him as she walked back to the kitchen.

Steve tried to remember as he followed her, "Yeah I think Fury has mentioned it once or twice. And I've heard of Charles Xavier. He seems like a good man" he replied.

"Yeah a good man who broke into my house and dropped the bomb that Lucy has powers like mine. Steve he wants to take her to this institute and train her."

Now Steve frowned, "Wait Lucy has powers? Since when?"

"Since about 9:00 tonight" Emma replied, "That's when I got to my place to drop of Lucy's stuff and there was this bald man in a wheelchair who he read my mind and asked Lucy to come to his school. Oh and I think him and his friends are coming to our wedding"

Steve surprised himself by laughing and saying, "Well no one will be able to say that we're a boring couple"

This got a small giggle out of Emma. Steve opened his arms and Emma sunk into his embrace, leaning her head on his chest.

"I just want her to be happy," Emma said softly, "not the fake happy that she puts on sometimes. I mean truly happy, and if going to this special school will help make that happen then I'm all for it. But what if this does more harm than good. I don't want her to feel as lost and alone as I did when I was learning about my powers"

"And Lucy is going to love you for your concern, but you have to remember that it's her life, and if she wants to go then you should let her go" Steve replied.

Emma shifted in his arms so that she was smiling up at him, "You're right. But let's not talk about Lucy anymore. Let's not even talk" she said as she got up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on the edge of his jaw. Her soft lips made their way to his with a trail of kisses and when their lips met Steve groaned and tightened his arms around her.

For the first time tonight Steve forgot about Peggy while his world was filled with only Emma; the feel of her lithe body against his, the silk of her hair as he ran his fingers through it, her hands in his hair, on his shoulders, sliding down his chest.

But when he felt her hot breath on his mouth he suddenly remembered Peggy. He still had to tell Emma, she needed to know. So with a great effort he disentangled his lips from hers and said in a slightly breathless voice, "Wait, Em I need to tell you something"

Emma's smile slowly vanishes and her features become serious, "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

This is it, time for him to tell Emma about Peggy. This is the opportunity that Steve was looking for. But why is he having such a hard time getting the words out? Emma is looking up at him with those sparkling green eyes, so wide and trusting and full of love that he doesn't want to say it.

Steve forced himself to breathe, in, out, in, out. When he spoke the words are quiet and rushed, "Emma, I don't know how it happened, or why it happened, but…" Steve trails off as reluctance snatches his voice away.

"But," he began again, "Peggy Carter is back" he finished. He almost flinched when Emma drew in a sharp breath

Steve can't meet her eyes. He doesn't want to see what he knows will be there when he does look. Emma knows him, she will sense his emotions about Peggy.

Sure enough Emma says in a soft voice full of hurt, "and you want to see her, don't you"

"No! I, I…" Steve stops, knowing they can both hear the falseness in his voice. How can he explain to her what he's feeling when he doesn't even know it himself.

Steve finally meets her gaze. Guilt rips through his chest at the wounded look in her eyes. Tears shimmer in their depths, making her irises look like fields of crystallized grass. He wants to kiss those tears away, to make her smile and laugh and hear her say she loves him.

And yet he can't deny the truth of her words. He does want to see Peggy again.

"Just like that, I don't matter anymore" Emma says, her voice shaking. She waits for Steve to speak but it's like he's paralyzed. He wants to cry out, 'No! Peggy doesn't matter! You are everything to me, don't go!'

But he can't. It's almost as if he is under a spell. Emma blinks and tears trail down her cheeks.

"Fine" she says, her voice short and curt, "I'll go" She turns and practically runs away, her shoulder slumped. Steve tries to speak but the words die in his throat. The door shutting behind her hits him like a gunshot.

And Steve can only watch her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Is anyone else now severely depresed? It was hard to write this chapter, but it needed to be done. Regardless I hope you all enjoyed! Like I said at the beginning I am so thankful to all my fans who have kept coming back, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So I had some major writers block, but I finally got this chapter up, and I hope ya'll will enjoy it! I have the prize planned to be in the ****next**** chapter, and it was so much fun to write, I just hope you have fun reading it! In the meantime, enjoy chapter 14! Please comment and tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>That night Steve's dreams were the worst he'd had in a while. He tossed and turned as he relived each battle, saw men dying around him, heard their screams. Hours of memories and pain replayed in his head, torturing him. He saw Bucky's face, strangely calm, before he fell into the frozen arctic far below. He felt each punch as he was beaten to a pulp in his neighborhood in New York. He saw the look in Emma's eyes as the silence grew between them, speaking volumes of secrets; he saw Emma walking away from him, her head down and her shoulders shaking with sobs that he couldn't stop.<p>

He awoke the next morning covered in a thin sheen of sweat, trails of wetness coursing down his cheeks. He angrily wiped them away.

He never should have said anything. He should have gone on kissing Emma forever, not giving a thought or a damn about Peggy Carter.

He went through the next two days in a fog, ignoring the looks and glances of his worried team mates. They must've heard the news, and the worst part of it was that they couldn't fix it. The only person that got through to him was Natasha. He had been training in the basement gym of the Avenger's Mansion for hours, his shoulders ached and his back throbbed, but he continued to train on the punching bag, the pain throbbing through his fists only making the pain in his heart worse. It wasn't until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her flick her vibrant red hair over her shoulder, that he realized he wasn't alone. He turned to her, grunted to indicate he wanted to be alone, and slammed his fist into the punching bag for the hundredth time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" was all that she asked.

"No." he replied curtly, stripping off his gloves and sitting down by the weight rack. He grasped the 50 lb weight and started his reps.

"Okay, then you can listen," Natasha said, sitting cross legged beside him, "I've been around the marriage block once before, and I can tell you that a fight now and again is not always a bad thing. It can bring you two closer, teach you what you need to work on in the relationship. I'm sure whatever happened you can work through it. Emma is an exceptional person, as are you. You two are perfect for each other. Your relationship is one of the best I've ever seen. And if a relationship is not a challenge, then it means your heart isn't in it."

Steve sighed, blowing loose strands blond hair out of his eyes, and set the weight down with a heavy _clunk_. "I hate fighting, especially with the people that I care about, and there's no one that I care about more than Emma. My past keeps catching up with me; I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever be able to leave it behind."

Natasha leaned towards him, "But Steve, you don't want to leave it behind; it's the past that makes us who we are. The real test of your character is whether you're man enough to admit you were at fault."

Steve stared at her incredulously, "How do you know it was my fault?"

Natasha gave him a searing look and Steve felt the full wrath of the petite Russian redhead's gaze.

"Please," Natasha huffed as she got to her feet, "A word from the wise about marriage: Your wife is always right. Always."

* * *

><p>Emma was jolted from the merciful lull of sleep by a pillow to the head and her sister's voice saying, "Come on Em, time to join the land of the living." Emma groaned and pulled the flying pillow over her eyes, trying to block out the cheery morning sunbeams pouring in through her mossy green window curtains.<p>

"I have hot chocolate" Lucy said in a singsong voice. Emma peeked an eye out to verify her sister's statement. Lucy was perched on the edge of the bed, blond hair piled into a high bun, her earnest blue eyes gazing down at her, holding a very tempting looking mug of steaming hot cocoa.

"Extra vanilla?" Emma asked.

Lucy nodded, "And the small marshmallows that you like"

That got Emma to sit up and reach for the mug with muttered thanks and a grateful look. It was the perfect temperature, hot but not scalding. It smelled like cold winter nights, her mother's kisses, family laughter, and home and it made her want to cry. Her sister immediately saw the change in her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked.

"No" Emma replied.

She took another sip of cocoa. She sighed; "Yes"

Lucy swung her long legs underneath her and sat Indian style, patiently waiting.

"Steve is just such an amazing guy, and I don't want to lose him" Emma said. She paused, but one look at Lucy had all her emotions gushing out, "Call it selfish, but I want him all for myself. He's the first guy I've ever been able to truly be myself with. I'm not complete if I don't have him. I know Steve it haunted by his past, but how am I supposed to compete with his first love?"

Lucy gave her a helloo-you're-a-smoking-hot-babe look and said "Oh please, Em, that man is head over heels in love with you. I saw the way he looked at you. If I had a guy look at me that way…I would never let him go"

They shared a look and Emma felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, Lucy I made a mistake leaving, didn't I?" Emma asked in a watery voice.

Lucy smiled warmly at her sister, "Come on, you need to shower and freshen up before you go get your man back"

* * *

><p>Remy LeBeau walked the halls of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, heading for Charles Xavier's office, wondering why in the world Professor Xavier himself would want to see him personally.<p>

He reached the doors and gently knocked. The Professor looked up, smiled warmly.

"Come in Mr. LeBeau, we have much to discuss"

* * *

><p>Steve ran his fingers nervously through his hair and strained to calm his pounding heart as he made his way to the door of Emma's townhouse. He knocked on the door, holding his breath as the seconds passed. Finally the door opened and there she stood, beautiful and angelic, his Emma.<p>

"Hiya" Steve said an involuntary smile jumping to his lips as he gazed at her.

Emma's lips twitched slightly but she didn't smile, not yet. "Hey" she replied.

"Em, I'm so sorry" Steve began, emotion leaking into his voice as he spoke, "When I found out the Peggy was back, I was stunned, I didn't know how to react. I was caught up in the past and what used to be. I was being stupid and being separated from you taught me a hard lesson; the past is the past, Em, you are my future, the only future I ever want"

Steve reached for her then, brushing a bronze curl back from her cheek. She didn't lean away from his touch, rather she closed her eyes and her lips parted, her eyelashes making dark crescent moons against her skin.

"I can honestly tell you that Peggy means nothing to me anymore. You're my world Emma" Steve said, stepping closer to her.

Emma blinked and looked up at Steve with watery eyes, "Why didn't you just say any of that?" she asked.

Steve sighed, "I don't know, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. It felt like my mind was telling me to do one thing but my body wouldn't listen"

Emma smiled, wide and bright and Steve felt his heart expand in his chest. There was a day or two there where he thought he might never see her smile at him like that ever again.

"Well, that's not important anymore. You're here now" Emma said

"Forever" Steve said looking deep into Emma's eyes.

"Forever" Emma repeated as she pulled Steve's face down to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So what are our thoughts? Who hates depressed Steve? He has so much ptsd, it's not even funny. What do we think of Emma and Lucy's relationship? I love Lucy, her and her hair buns lol. What do we think of the X-Men coming into our story? Thought on Charles Xavier? Remy LeBeau? Please comment and share your thoughts with me, I love reading them<strong>

**What do we think of Emma and Steve's makeup? No hot makeup sex, but trust me my friends, we will get there ;)**

**Rianna: thank you so much for your kind words, they really do help us struggling authors haha. I'm glad to hear that you enjoy my fanfic, please keep reading, and thanks for taking the time to comment!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I had to put all writing on hold to focus on some important life stuff for my future but I didn't forget about you guys! Here's chapter 15, lots of new things in store! As always, comments are greatly appreciated, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Remy LeBeau ran a hand through the long brown hair that fell nearly to his shoulders, his brows furrowing as he took in Charles Xavier's words. He had been tasked with many strange, seemingly impossible feats in his life time, but what the founder of the Institute for Higher Learning was asking of him now was something he could honestly say he'd never done.<p>

"So lemme get this straight" Remy said, "you want me to find some femme who's lackin' her powers, and use my energy to help her 'unlock' 'em"

"Precisely," Charles Xavier replied, "this one just needs a little push in coming into her own. I think with your charming attitude and energy powers you will be quite useful in this young lady's life."

Remy absentmindedly twirled a stray playing card in his hand as he considered this. While he could see why his services might be required, this wasn't what he'd expected when he joined the X-Men. Being Charles' errand boy didn't much suit his tastes. He had signed up for a teaching position, occasionally fighting those that would cause others harm. He hadn't signed up for playing babysitter to a powerless mutant girl.

But it could be interesting, and these days he could use a good time. He was driving himself into the ground gambling, training and drinking; wash, rinse and repeat. It would be nice to actually help someone for a change, not just disappoint and scare. It could be an interesting change, to say the least. Who knows, he might even have fun.

Remy let out a resigned sigh, "Ah- why not. Ah'll go, but I reckon I should get to use the jet for this. Oh and throw in some of those nice gold playin' cards 'n I'm yours"

"Wonderful," Charles replied, "you leave as soon as possible. Pack your bags Mr. LeBeau you're headed for New York City"

* * *

><p>"I think I have some pie left in the fridge if you'd like some" Emma said as she walked into the kitchen, Steve following behind her, "Lucy claims it's my best pie yet"<p>

Steve caught her by the waist and pulled her to him, unable to stop his smile when he heard her soft gasp in response. Her hands twined around his neck, her fingers playing in his hair. He planted gentle kisses, just the barest brush of his lips, into the soft flesh of her neck as he replied, his voice a low rumble "Mmm, I'm craving something sweet, but pie isn't what I have in mind"

"Steve!" Emma exclaimed in a breathy tone, he could hear the smile in her voice. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, deepening the kiss when she responded with a soft purr that vibrated through her. Man, he really could go on kissing her forever, the way her body opened up to his, zinged soft, vibrant energy through his fingertips, it made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He rested his forehead against hers and blew out a soft breath.

"Just think, in less than 48 hours you'll be my wife" Steve said softly, tracing his thumb along Emma's cheek.

"Surreal," Emma replied, gently shaking her head, "this is all so surreal. Without you Steve I was just a lonely waitress with a secret, and now look at me, going after bad guys with you, calling myself a member of a team. My life is more than I ever could've dreamed because of you"

Steve kissed her nose lightly, "I love you Em"

"I love you Steve, forever" Emma replied and their lips met again. "Behave tonight" Emma teased after another long kiss, a wide grin spreading on her face.

Steve groaned and pushed the hair out of his eyes, "This is so pointless, I don't need one more night of freedom! Can't we just skip over this part?" Steve's replied, his reluctance evident in his tone.

Emma gave an exaggerated gasp and put her hands on her hips in fake shock, "What's this? My traditional, by-the-book Steve wants to skip out on a wedding tradition? Why I'm absolutely flabbergasted!"

Steve couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his lips; she was just too adorable for him to remain upset. He reached for her again and pulled her in close, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Their foreheads rested against each other as they shared a moment of peace.

"You know there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you" he said softly, suddenly serious, "I'll be thinking of you the whole time Em. No matter what Stark has planned, you'll be in my head, filling my thoughts"

Emma sighed and shuddered as his fingers found the strip of bare skin on her lower back, exposed between her jeans and t shirt, and stroked it in the barest of touches in light, airy circles. This is what she wanted for the rest of her life. Just this, with Steve, for always. Suddenly 48 hours seemed an unbearable time to wait.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, headphones on and blasting her favorite band, Lucy Milton sat on her sisters bed painting her nails. She couldn't decide between a soft, innocent baby pink or a deep sensual oxblood. Her mind was deep in thought as she pondered how she got here. Her last boyfriend, though sexy (she'd always loved bad boys) had wanted to be serious far too fast. She just wanted to have fun, meet some cute guys, and not worry about her future for awhile.<p>

While that life was fun, always a good time, it was an escape, but a welcome one at that. Her blissfully stress-free party life had been shattered when Charles Xavier paid her and Emma a surprise visit.

Finally choosing the deep red polish and beginning on her hands, Charles Xavier's calm accented voice rang through her head for the thousandth time since almost two weeks ago when she'd first heard it; _Lucy, you are a mutant, but you mustn't think of your gifts as something to be shunned. At the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning we can teach you how to harness your powers._

Harness her powers, ha! A week ago she didn't even know she had powers. How could she control what she couldn't even access? Sure, she could look to Emma as an example, but the only reason that Emma had control over her powers was because of Steve and S.H.I.E.L.D. Lucy had neither a group to lean on nor someone to inspire her, to teach her.

What she needed was someone like her, someone who understood her fun loving ways and was willing to just have fun no strings and no feelings. Lucy wanted to lose herself before she found herself.

* * *

><p>Katherine Jennings, known to many satisfied customers as her stage name Cougar, had been a stripper for longer than she'd like to admit. It was not a fun line of work by any stretch of the imagination, but she had graduated from pole stripperwaitress to an overseer and occasional burlesque performer. Between burlesque work and perv management, as she liked to call the overseeing position, every once in awhile she got called in to do private parties. They were less sketchy than floor work, and the tips were great as most of the clientele are rolling in money.

That's what was on her schedule tonight, and at the party's head was Tony Stark, a well known name at Fantasy & Finesse, her current place of employment. She and a few of her best girls were in one of the large, dimly lit back rooms of the Manhattan establishment. Katherine herself was now on the main stage, flashing the men collected before her a seductive smile as she flipped her shining blonde tresses over her shoulder and slowly unwrapped her Japanese style kimono and dropped it with a fake gasp and another sexy smile.

She surveyed the small group gathered before her with mild judgment as her ladies flanked her wearing similar styled lingerie. There was a very large, very handsome and very thickly muscled man with long blonde hair looking at the ladies with mild curiosity and amusement, leaning back on the plush couch, a smile playing on his lips. She'd have to keep an eye on him; maybe he'd desire a private consultation later. Next to the large blonde was a man who was just as handsome but slightly leaner and more athletically muscled, with short close cropped hair and deep blue eyes. He moved with fluid grace, like a panther, like someone vigorously trained in combat. He also looked slightly bored. She'd have to find out his tastes from Stark and send him one of her best girls. A redhead maybe. Next to him was a smaller more nerdy looking man who peered around at the ladies before him as though slightly amazed and intrigued, but in a more innocent way. He was handsome as well, but in a gentler, almost homey sense, his wire frame glasses softening his face. Next to him was the familiar figure of Tony Stark, impeccably dressed, dolling out the drinks and telling the waitress to keep them coming.

Next to Stark was a man who caught Katherine's eye unlike any one else. He was attractive in an all American way; tall, cut and handsome, his dirty blonde hair falling gently into his bight sapphire eyes. He ignored the drink placed in front of him by one of her girls who obviously shared her thoughts and smiled at him seductively. He paid her no mind. He was too busy looking absolutely lost. Well if he wasn't interested in strippers than what the hell was he doing here?

* * *

><p><em>What the hell am I doing here? <em>Steve thought as he surveyed his surroundings hesitantly. When he'd agreed to let Stark arrange his bachelor party he'd thought of it as one less thing on his overflowing list of things to do. But now, sitting on the too soft couches in the softly lit interior that dimmed inhibitions he was starting to regret that decision. Of course Stark would pull this, bringing him to a strip club just to see the look on his face.

And Steve had a feeling that it didn't disappoint; he was far out of his element here and he knew it.

_Just get through this night_ Steve repeated to himself, _these are women, not objects to be gawked at_. He reminded himself over and over. But when the beautiful ladies, he could admit they were beautiful, finished their opening show and made their way over to the guys Steve felt himself freeze up. What was he supposed to do? Was this considered cheating? What would he do with his hands?

He had better find some answers quick, because there was a buxom, leggy blonde making a bee line for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve Rogers at a strip club. You're welcome :) <strong>

**Thoughts? What do we think of Lucy's POV, her wild child ways? **

**Were Steve and all the other Avengers in character? It was too much fun writing the strip club scene, describing the Avengers through another person's eyes. **

**What do we think of the X- Men, in character? **

**Please review, let me know what you think! **


End file.
